Je m'appelle Jones D Lara
by Golgothapoonk
Summary: L'histoire se déroule un peu près un an avant l'arc de Punk Hazard. Trafalgar Law prépare doucement ses projets d'alliance avec Luffy dans un coin de sa tête. Le désir de vengeance contre un certain flamant à plumes roses devient de plus en plus obsessionnel chez notre capitaine, mais une rencontre inattendue va légèrement le bouleverser et faire ressurgir ses vieux démons.
1. Chapter 1 : Un message dans l'océan

Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à l'exception de mon OC Jones D. Lara

, pour le reste, tout le mérite revient à Oda-Sensei ^^.

Coup de gueule : Ras-le-cul de toutes ces Mary Sue au corps parfait et au visage d'ange.

C'est aussi ce qui m'a poussée à écrire cette histoire !

Attention: Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans de One Piece, vous risquez d'être spoilés

sur le passé de notre cher chirurgien de la mort, mais ça sera un peu plus loin dans

l'histoire.

L'histoire se déroule un peu près un an avant l'arc de Punk Hazard. Trafalgar Law prépare doucement ses projets d'alliance avec Luffy dans un coin de sa tête.

Le désir de vengeance contre un certain flamant à plumes roses devient de plus en plus

obsessionnel chez notre capitaine, mais une rencontre inattendue va légèrement le

bouleverser et faire ressurgir ses vieux démons.

Un message dans l'océan

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde, un message radio se fait entendre dans un silence

de mort au milieu des océans de Grand Line.

_J__**e m'appelle Jones D. Lara et je suis une survivante. Je vis à Thanaman Island au nord-est **_

_**de Marie Joie. J'émets sur toutes les ondes. Je serai sur le pont de Daluna tous les **_

_**jours à midi, quand le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel, lorsqu'ils ne **_

_**peuvent pas nous atteindre. Si vous m'entendez, si quelqu'un m'entend, j'ai de la **_

_**nourriture, j'ai un refuge, vous serez à l'abri. Je peux vous protéger, si quelqu'un m'entend, **_

_**n'importe qui, je vous en supplie, vous n'êtes pas seul.**_

_**Je m'appelle Jones D. Lara et vous n'êtes pas seul...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Un jour sur le Heart

**_ Voilà premier vrai chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise... _**

* * *

><p><span>Un jour sur le Heart<span>

Tout le monde à table ! s'exclama Joe, le chef cuisinier des Hearts Pirates. Une délicieuse

odeur de ragoût de lion de mer embaumait tout le réfectoire.

J'ai la dalle ! Je pourrais manger un âne ! s'exclama Pinguin, se postant devant Joe avec son plateau, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

Tu nous feras le plaisir de pas te bâfrer, et encore moins de piquer dans mon assiette cette fois-ci ! J'en ai marre de sentir tes gaz ! surenchérit l'infirmier Yosh juste derrière lui.

Oui, désolé... mais c'est psychosomatique, c'est parce que je sais qu'on doit bientôt refaire

le plein de vivres, du coup, à chaque fois, je me sens obligé de me remplir à l'infini et de

manger tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée... et pour les gaz... bin, c'est la nature les gars , j'y suis pour rien , finit-il par dire, un peu gêné.

T'es vraiment irrécupérable ! répondit Yosh l'air consterné.

Néanmoins, Pinguin n'avait pas tort sur une chose, la nourriture commençait à manquer et même si la cuisine de Joe était incontestablement délicieuse, les menus se faisaient de moins en moins variés.

Le temps était venu de faire escale, pour des raisons pratiques et bientôt vitales. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un bateau pirate de se laisser surprendre par la disette.

Tous s'affairèrent à table dans la bonne humeur générale. Tous sauf le capitaine... Assis les uns en face des autres, Yosh et Pinguin, bientôt rejoints par Bepo l'ours polaire, mangeaient tranquillement.

Où sont Satchi et le capitaine, au fait ? s'interrogea soudainement Pinguin après avoir englouti la moitié de son repas en seulement quelques minutes.

- Satchi est en train d'essayer de réparer la radio et il ne lâche pas l'affaire, quant au capitaine, je crois qu'il dort encore...

- Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il se lève tard, mais aujourd'hui c'est un record ! s'exclama Bepo.

- Il a des migraines à répétions ces derniers temps et ne trouve le sommeil qu'aux aurores. Il travaille beaucoup, ce qui explique un rythme légèrement décalé, continua l'animal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler de son supérieur que Trafalgar Law entra dans le réfectoire. Il y eu un silence, suivi rapidement d'un "bonjour" en cœur de toute l'assemblée.

Le capitaine se contenta de faire un bref signe de tête en guise de salut matinal puis

s'approcha du comptoir pour prendre son café noir quotidien. Les traits tirés, les yeux

cernés plus qu'à l'accoutumée et ses cheveux noirs en bataille dépourvus de leur habituel bonnet tacheté pour les cacher, Law avait vraisemblablement la tête de quelqu'un qui avait très peu dormi. Son allure à la fois froide et faussement décontractée ne laissait cependant pas penser qu'il fût de mauvais poil. Il était juste lui, juste Law...

- Tenez Capitaine, mais faites attention, c'est encore bien chaud.

- Merci Joe, répondit-il encore un peu embué.

Le jeune homme chercha Bepo du regard et ce dernier, comme s'il s'y attendait, courut aussitôt jusqu'à lui.

- Quelque chose à demander, Capitaine ? questionna l'ours blanc au garde-à-vous.

Je viens de croiser Satchi dans la salle des commandes.

Oui, ça fait deux jours qu'il se casse la tête à réparer la radio et...

Va l'aider ! coupa le chirurgien de la mort, sinon il va finir par manger ses tournevis et je n'ai pas pour projet d'opérer mon mécanicien dans les prochains jours...

Clair et pince-sans-rire, le capitaine avait parlé.

Bien Capitaine ! Désolé, j'y cours !

Bepo quitta le réfectoire à toute vitesse et Law se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, sa tasse de café encore fumante portée à la bouche. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. La migraine revenait...

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent où il écouta d'une oreille les conversations autour de lui comme pour se réveiller en douceur. Mais il retomba aussitôt dans son monde intérieur, repensant toujours à ce rêve de la nuit dernière, le même depuis des semaines. Il se voyait tuer le flamant rose, lui enfonçant Kikoku entre les deux yeux. II pensait l'assassiner mais à chaque fois le visage coupé en deux de son ennemi se reformait pour l'étrangler à son tour. Il relâcha sa tempe pour serrer le poing.

Ce fut une voix grave et bienveillante qui le tira de ses pensées néfastes.

Tes vieux démons te tourmentent on dirait, Capitaine !

Jean Bart s'était assis à côté de lui. Ce géant si discret qui devait son salut au chirurgien de la mort était bien le seul avec Bepo à voir lorsque Trafalgar Law était préoccupé.

- Ils me donnent du fil à retordre, mais je suis tenace, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Même s'ils te malmènent, ne les laisse pas te submerger, se permit-il de dire, car oui, il faisait partie des rares dans le sous-marin jaune à pouvoir donner un ou deux conseils au capitaine. Cependant, il changea tout de suite de sujet, ne voulant pas le froisser.

Tiens Capitaine !

Il lui tendit un paquet d'une dizaine de revues spécialisées dans la recherche médicale. Law resta interloqué puis il prit les magazines. Il allait lui demander d'où cela provenait quand Jean Bart poursuivit naturellement.

Je les ai retrouvés dans la réserve, ils sont tombés d'une étagère quand j'ai voulu nettoyer le sol.

Law scruta les trois premières pages de l'un d'entre eux, puis le reste.

Ils parlent tous des travaux du Dr Vegapunk et...

Il l'encouragea à finir sa phase en l'accompagnant d'un signe de tête.

Et comme je sais que tu te penches sur son travail en ce moment, j'ai pensé que çela te serait utile, finit-il par dire en souriant.

Le jeune homme ne montra pas qu'il était touché par l'attention. Il se contenta de lui adresser un merci, suivi de son sourire en coin qui le caractérisait tant, puis pensa, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en intégrant le géant dans son équipage. De manière générale, il se considérait comme chanceux d'avoir des subordonnés respectueux, efficaces et pour le coup, prévenants. Le géant repartit d'où il était venu, laissant son supérieur bouquiner et se détendre car il en vraiment besoin.

Une heure passa où le réfectoire se vida progressivement, chaque personne retournant à ses tâches quotidiennes. Law était à présent seul, le nez plongé dans ses lectures, très concentré. Son attention se renforça lorsqu'il tomba sur une coupure de journaux du Grand Line Times datant d'i ans.

"_**Entretien avec Vegapunk"**_.

L'article était un des très rares entretiens que le scientifique de la Marine avait pu accorder au monde de la presse sur ses recherches. Le gros titre ne manqua pas d'intéresser Trafalgar Law.

"_**La guérison du cancer : Vegapunk, sauveur de tous les maux ?"**_

Le chirurgien de la mort lut avec attention.

_**Grand Line Times :**_ _Dr Vegapunk, bonjour et merci de vous entretenir avec nous._

_**Dr Vegapunk :**__ Bonjour ! _

_**GTL : **__La science est toujours en mouvement et le monde médical encore plus. De nombreux miracles ont été accomplis, allant du vaccin anti-polio aux transplantations cardiaques, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de vos travaux._

_**Dr Vegapunk :**__ (tousse) Merci, veuillez poursuivre s'il vous plaît ! _

_**GTL :**__ Depuis quelque temps, vous tentez de mettre au point, en accord avec le gouvernement mondial qui sous subventionne, un vaccin anti-cancer, est-ce vrai ?_

_**Dr Vegapunk : **__Oui, c'est exact !_

_**GTL :**__ Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Même si l'on sait que vous avez passé un accord avec la Marine pour garder le secret médical._

_**Dr Vegapunk :**__ Le principe de base et très simple, partir d'un élément créé par la nature et le reprogrammer afin qu'il travaille pour le bien de l'organisme et non contre lui._

_**GTL :**__ Vous êtes parti d'un virus, d'après nos informations ?_

_**Dr Vegapunk :**__ En effet, en l'occurrence, le virus de la rougeole, qui a été génétiquement modifié pour avoir une action bénéfique plutôt qu'agressive._

_**GTL :**__ Nous savons aussi de ce qu'a laissé filtrer la Marine que vous avez fait vos expériences sur_

_une île cobaye. (Nous tairons le nom de cette île, car le Docteur nous rappelle que c'est un secret gouvernemental.) _

_**Dr Vegapunk :**__ Oui tout à fait, là où la concentration de cancer de la peau était le plus élevé selon un sondage..._

_**GTL : **__Ce "combat contre la maladie", vous ne l'avez pas affronté seul, avez-vous était secondé ? _

_**Dr Vegapunk : **__Oui, de nombreux chimistes et médecins m'ont assisté, mais c'est à une jeune femme, Colonel dans les forces de la Marine et spécialiste en virologie au G-5 que je dois mes heures de sommeil gagnées. Sa rapidité et sa logistique de travail m'ont fait gagner un temps précieux. (Le Docteur refuse de nous dire son nom car la personne préfère rester dans l'anonymat.)_

_**GTL :**__ Combien d'essais avez-vous fait ? Combien de personnes avez-vous traitées jusqu'ici ?_

_**Dr Vegapunk **__: Eh bien, nous avons fait 10 000 essais cliniques sur l'homme pour l'instant._

_**GLT : **__Et combien ont été guéris du cancer ?_

_**Dr Vegapunk**__**: **__10 000._

_**GTL: **__Donc pouvons-nous dire que vous avez réellement et officiellement guéri le cancer ?_

_**Dr Vegapunk : **__Oui__**... **__Nous l'avons fait._

Law resta quelques secondes à réfléchir sur cette étrange découverte lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Bepo l'appeler de loin en criant.

CAPITAINNNEEE ! CAPITAINNNEEE !

L'ours entra dans le réfectoire, et s'arrêta net en face de son brun patron, manquant de se casser la figure devant lui.

Tu devrais venir voir ! Satchi a réussi à réparer la radio, et il y a un étrange message qui défile sur les ondes, déclara Bepo, essoufflé par cette petite course improvisée.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils et se leva en direction de la salle des commandes. Un instant plus tard, suivi de Bepo, qui avait réussi à ravaler ses poumons, il trouva Satchi, Pinguin et plusieurs des Hearts Pirates autour de la radio.

Satchi, ton rapport ! lança Law.

Il se força pour paraître le moins désagréable possible, mais il parla fermement, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil de capitaine, les doigts croisés et les pieds sur le tableau de bord.

C'est un message qui défile en boucle, un message de détresse apparemment et c'est la voix d'une femme.

À l'évocation du mot "femme", Pinguin tendit plus attentivement l'oreille, des petits cœurs dans les yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps le message défile ?

Depuis que j'ai réussi à réparer la radio, il y a 10 minutes environ ! répondit Satchi.

Branche le haut-parleur !

Tout de suite, Capitaine ! s'exécuta le mécanicien.

Écoutez vite ! Le message arrive à la fin et elle va recommencer à parler, rajouta-t-il.

Le haut-parleur branché, tous se penchèrent pour écouter :

_**-Vous n'êtes pas seul...**_

_***pause***_

J_**e m'appelle Jones D. Lara et je suis une survivante. Je vis à Thanaman Island au nord-est **_

_**de Marie Joie. J'émets sur toutes les ondes. Je serai sur le pont de Daluna tous les **_

_**jours à midi, quand le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel, lorsqu'ils ne **_

_**peuvent pas nous atteindre. Si vous m'entendez, si quelqu'un m'entend, j'ai de la **_

_**nourriture, j'ai un refuge, vous serez à l'abri. Je peux vous protéger, si quelqu'un m'entend, **_

_**n'importe qui, je vous en supplie, vous n'êtes pas seul.**_

_**Je m'appelle Jones D. Lara et vous n'êtes pas seul...**_

Satchi n'attendit pas l'ordre de son supérieur, il baissa de lui-même le son et le regarda.

Bepo, donne-moi notre position et la distance avec Thanaman Island.

Le commandant en second s'affaira rapidement.

Nous pouvons y être dans trois jours, Capitaine !

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, Bepo ! rétorqua Law froidement.

Euh... c'est à trois jours de notre position... Désolé, Capitaine.

Tous restèrent silencieux, l'air grave, attendant que Trafalgar Law prononce son verdict. Ce message en remua plus d'un, Pinguin le premier. Était-ce parce que c'était une femme qui parlait dans cette radio… ? Assurément. Les regards entendus montraient bien que tous les hommes voulaient lui porter secours. Des pirates certes, mais avec un cœur...

En revanche, la sensiblerie ou les mélodrames n'étaient pas du tout la tasse de thé du ténébreux chirurgien, il fallait donc ne rien laisser transparaître pour ne pas qu'il tranche vers la négative.

Si vous me permettez, Capitaine, nous commençons à manquer de vivres...

Tous, sauf Law, se retournèrent vers Joe, le cuisinier resté en retrait jusque-là sur le pas de la porte.

Une escale, qu'importe où elle se trouve, serait la bienvenue... continua-t-il librement.

Le chirurgien se pinça douloureusement l'arête du nez, la migraine persistait et elle allait avoir raison de lui s'ils continuaient tous à minauder de cette manière.

Satchi, remonte le son de la radio ! ordonna-t-il, agacé.

Il se concentra une deuxième fois sur les paroles de cette femme, analysant chaque mot. Il buta sur une phrase qu'il répéta à haute voix.

_**Quand le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel, lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre... Lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. **_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? pensa-t-il. Une femme seule, qui plus est une survivante, voulant mettre à l'abri ses semblables et les protéger ? Mais de qui ? De pirates ? De la Marine ? De monstres marins ? Jones D. Lara... La volonté du D...

La curiosité du jeune homme fut piquée au vif et l'appel de l'aventure propre à tous les pirates lui revint en tête.

Il réalisa soudainement que tous ses hommes étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant sa décision. Son côté sadique et manipulateur se réveilla instantanément et il s'octroya la légitimité, due à son statut de capitaine, de laisser durer le suspense, affichant un sourire narquois.

Cap sur Thanaman Island, Bepo ! finit-il par dire le plus calmement du monde.

- HOURRA ! hurlèrent les pirates tous en chœur.

**_Voilà les amis dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez une review , bonne comme mauvaise, mais surtout constructive , la suite arrive bientôt. bis _**


	3. Chapter3:Journée ordinaire dans l'enfer

**Journée ordinaire dans l'enfer**

Le réveil afficha dix heures vingt-deux quand Lara se réveilla. Vanna, sa chienne, lui lécha le visage pour l'aider à sortir du lit.

Oui, ma belle, c'est bon tu as gagné je me lève, je me lève. Elle s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

L'animal aboya deux fois en guise de réponse tout en remuant la queue. Lara se leva, jetant instinctivement un œil sur son fusil d'assaut à côté de sa table de nuit. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux de fer des fenêtres de sa chambre pour laisser rentrer le soleil. Pouvait-on appeler cela des volets ? Non, il s'agissait bien de rideaux de fer. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, de ses rangers noires, puis de son jean et enfin de son débardeur blanc. Elle détestait dormir ainsi mais c'était une question d'habitude maintenant, une question de survie...

Elle prit sa douche. L'eau chaude fut salvatrice. Elle se détendit. Ses ablutions terminées, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se plaça devant le lavabo. La pièce d'eau fut vite submergée par la condensation, elle passa alors sa main gauche sur le miroir pour enlever la buée.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait encore maigri pensa-t-elle, même si elle s'efforçait de manger le plus correctement possible. Ses entraînements avaient renforcé sa musculature et sa taille fine. Elle était saine et sportive mais l'anxiété la rongeait de l'intérieur et lui marquait chaque jour un peu plus le visage. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs coupés courts n'arrangeaient rien au tableau. Ses yeux dorés avaient perdu leur éclat mais c'était le résultat de nombreuses épreuves dont une en particulier... Autrefois jolie, la vie avait eu raison d'elle. Elle remit son alliance préalablement posée sur le coin du lavabo.

- Allez, à la chasse ! dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle se rhabilla, descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison, suivie de près par Vanna. Elle grimpa sur sa moto, mis des lunettes et partit à toute vitesse.

Une journée semblable à une autre débutait sur Thanaman Island.

Lara roula pendant plus d'une heure. Elle sillonna les grands immeubles désaffectés qui plantaient le décor.

Autrefois riche, prospère et considérée comme une base importante de la Marine, Daluna, la capitale de l'île, n'était plus qu'une terre fantôme sans plus aucun habitant. Les maisons étaient délabrées et de nombreux bâtiments avaient les fenêtres cassées et recouvertes d'épaisses bâches en plastique, prouvant leur mise en quarantaine. La végétation s'était installée un peu partout, sur les lampadaires, les bancs ainsi que sur les balançoires dans les aires de jeux pour enfants. Lara eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle passa devant.

Des hurlements et cris d'animaux sauvages se faisaient entendre au milieu de cette île désertée par l'homme.

Thanaman Island, jadis île jumelée avec Marine Ford, éclatante de modernité, de puissance et vierge de toute corruption pirate n'était plus qu'un sanctuaire où la nature avait repris ses droits. Au milieu de ce tableau post-apocalyptique, une femme vivait seule avec son chien...

Que s'était-il passé trois ans plus tôt… ?

Vanna aboya comme une folle sur la place arrière de la moto.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un troupeau de cerfs détala sous leurs yeux. Prise par surprise, Lara eut le réflexe de se déporter pour finir en dérapage contrôlé.

- Bien joué mon chien ! Ton flair ne t'a pas fait défaut !

Elle reprit instinctivement de la vitesse, poursuivant les cervidés inlassablement.

Elle réussit pratiquement à tenir un mâle en joue mais impossible de tenir le guidon de la moto et de tirer à l'arme à feu en même temps. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand les animaux sautèrent par-dessus des fils barbelés et entrèrent dans un immeuble abandonné. Lara stoppa net sa course et Vanna aboya à travers la barrière de fil de fer, trop haute pour ses pattes de chien loup.

Et merde ! pesta-t-elle.

Elles y étaient presque, elles auraient tellement voulu manger un peu de viande... Malchance, mauvais timing... La jeune femme ne se posait plus ce genre de question depuis longtemps. Elle regarda sa montre solaire et se rendit compte que l'heure avait tourné.

Viens Vanna, c'est bientôt l'heure de lancer le message. On reviendra plus tard...

Elle se dirigèrent donc sur le pont de Daluna avec l'espoir, si infime soit-il, d'y apercevoir quelqu'un.

Et moi je vous dis qu'elle va me tomber dans les bras dès qu'elle me verra ! s'exclama Yosh, le jeune infirmier.

Arrête de te la raconter, gigolo à la manque ! lui lança l'un de ses nakama en train de lustrer le moteur dans la salle des machines.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipage il y a trois mois, le jeune Yoshimi, communément appelé Yosh par le reste de du groupe, adorait se vanter auprès de ses camarades lorsqu'on évoquait la gent féminine. Depuis toujours, la seule personne rattachée au corps médical sur le Heart était le capitaine. Il fut décidé par Law lui-même de prendre une nouvelle recrue et de lui enseigner les premières base de la médecine au cas où il devrait s'absenter du navire. Certes, il y avait Bepo pour l'aider, mais il avait déjà fort à faire avec son travail quotidien de navigateur. Il y avait sérieusement réfléchi lorsqu'il avait soigné le chapeau de paille sur Amazon Lily et l'idée avait naturellement mûri dans sa tête.

Lors d'une escale sur l'île de Kelmonia, Law entendit parler d'un jeune loup qui dévalisait les banques à coup d'explosifs très puissants. Un génie en chimie, selon les autorités locales. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attirer l'attention de Trafalgar Law... Quelque temps plus tard, Yosh faisait partie intégrante du sous-marin jaune. Ses aptitudes particulières et sa réactivité sur le terrain faisaient de lui un bon élément. Ses inventaires dans l'infirmerie étaient toujours impeccables et il obéissait à toutes les recommandations de son patron.

Efficace donc, mais beau parleur et parfois incroyablement immature... Sa gueule d'amour et ses dix-neuf printemps achevant sa réputation de playboy.

Il s'était mis en tête qu'il séduirait cette Lara.

Arrête de pavaner et si tu n'as rien à faire, viens nous aider au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! rigola Joe, lui aussi de corvée de nettoyage. Même si chacun avait son secteur, un roulement fut établi pour nettoyer une fois par mois les machines par l'équipe du moment et Joe ne manqua pas de rappeler gentiment son tour à Yosh, qui prenait chaque fois un malin plaisir à esquiver la besogne.

Pris au piège, le jeune brun s'arma d'un chiffon et astiqua les rouages en souriant pour prouver qu'il n'était pas mauvais joueur.

-Ok ça va Joe, je m'incline. Ceci dit, c'est vrai, elle va sûrement tomber sous mon charme.

Tu auras tout le temps de vérifier tes charmes quand on y sera dans deux jours, petit. Pour l'instant, astique ! sourit Joe en lui grattant la tête.

À défaut de gibier, Lara décida de se rabattre sur le poisson. Elle resta sur le pont toute l'après-midi. Elle envoya la balle à Vanna qui allait la chercher pour la lui ramener et ainsi de suite. En attendant que les poissons mordissent à la ligne, la jeune femme jouait de l'harmonica. C'était le seul plaisir qu'elle avait dans cette triste vie de solitude, l'empêchant de broyer du noir.

Le Soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel. Instinctivement, la blonde regarda sa montre. Presque cinq heures et demie. Vite !

On s'en va, Vanna ! ordonna-t-elle. La chienne ne se fit pas prier et remonta sur le siège de la moto. Quand elles arrivèrent chez elles, Lara refit la même chose que tous les soirs, à savoir asperger d'essence le parvis de sa maison. Personne à gauche, personne à droite, elle referma la porte blindée de son entrée. Elle habitait un joli pavillon de trois étages. Cela aurait pu être une jolie demeure, si seulement elle n'était pas entourée de dizaine de dispositifs prêts à exploser en cas de danger...

Vanna se dirigea instinctivement dans la cuisine, remuant la queue. La chienne prit sa gamelle entre ses crocs, pour signifier à sa maîtresse qu'il était l'heure de manger. Lara ouvrit donc la réserve de sa cuisine. Des centaines de boîtes de conserve, paquets de céréales, biscuits en tous genres et fruits déshydratés débordaient des étagères et des placards. Il y avait l'embarras du choix...

Elle décida finalement de faire quelques légumes secs en sauce et les petits poissons qu'elle avait pêchés quelques heures plus tôt. Elle donna sa ration habituelle à Vanna qui faisait sérieusement la tête, poussant son assiette du bout du museau.

Oui je sais ! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré du cerf à la broche, mais mange tes légumes et ne fais pas la difficile !

Le repas terminé et après avoir précautionneusement refermé les rideaux de fer à chacune des fenêtres de la demeure, elles montèrent dans la chambre. Lara alluma son escargogramophone pour écouter de la musique. C'était toujours le même rituel avant que le Soleil ne disparaisse totalement du ciel, la jeune femme écoutait deux ou trois chansons de son artiste préféré, Sara-khan le combattant, un chanteur de reggae très connu, originaire du district des hommes poissons.

Une fois le Soleil couché, elle éteignit la lumière et ce fut le noir total... Emmitouflée sous sa couette, son chien contre elle et son fusil entre les mains, Lara attendait qu'ils commencent à se manifester, priant pour qu'ils ne la trouvent pas. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait prête à les combattre.

Les hurlements débutèrent et la nuit allait être longue.

Il était environ trois heures du matin quand Law se réveilla. Il s'était assoupi quelques heures plus tôt sur son travail. Son bureau croulant sous les papiers de différentes coordonnées d'îles. Incroyablement las, il se leva et s'étira de tout son long.

Il se déshabilla et jeta nonchalamment ses affaires sur le lit. Il entra dans la pièce mitoyenne et ouvrit les robinets à pleine puissance. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler pendant plusieurs minutes sur son corps. Il se sentait bien ainsi et ses temps-ci, c'était plutôt rare. Une fois sa toilette faite, il enfila un t-shirt et un ample pantalon noir pour se diriger vers la cuisine. L'envie d'un café bien serré devenait obsessionnelle depuis qu'il était entré dans la douche.

Chemin faisant, il ne s'attendit pas à trouver Joe dans son office. Law le regarda faire les bras croisés, attendant à l'encolure de la porte des cuisines. Le cuisinier était très concentré. Une poche à douille en main, il dessinait, avec une dextérité certaine, des arabesques sur le dessus d'un gâteau à la crème. Il s'essuya le front et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Voilà, c'est presque parfait ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air satisfait.

Assurément... fit le chirurgien de la mort. Joe sursauta légèrement.

- Je ne vous avais pas entendu venir, Capitaine, vous êtes vraiment très matinal.

Il y eut un micro silence.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Joe, malgré les années passées sur le Heart, vouvoyait toujours son supérieur de trente-cinq ans son cadet.

- J'allais me faire un café, mais continue ton travail Maître coq, ça m'intéresse. Le ton de sa voix sonnait plutôt comme un ordre mais Joe ne s'en formalisa pas.

J'avais terminé, je vous prépare un café tout de suite, Capitaine.

- Non, tu as dit "presque parfait," Joe...

Il avait vu juste. Rien n'échappait à Trafalgar Law.

- Alors termine ton œuvre, continua-t-il.

Le cuistot lui sourit. Il poursuivit donc. Après tout, le jeune homme avait raison. Law se fit un café et s'installa devant le comptoir de la cuisine sur une chaise haute, observant Joe dans son ouvrage. Il se passa un bon quart d'heure où ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche. L'un observant, l'autre se donnant corps et âme à la perfection de son gâteau à la crème. Ce fut Joe qui reprit la parole en premier.

La pâtisserie, c'est ce que je préfère, j'ai l'impression d'être un véritable artiste dès que j'ai un fouet dans les mains.

- C'est à peu près ce que je ressens quand j'ai un bistouri dans les mains, rétorqua Law, imperturbable tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de son café.

Ils échangèrent un regard et le quinquagénaire se mit à rire. Cependant, Law n'avait envie de penser à rien. Il voulait juste ne plus réfléchir et ne plus se remémorer le visage de son ennemi juré Doflamingo, protagoniste récurrent de ses cauchemars. Le cuisinier sentit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment faire la causette et il se tut, préférant le laisser venir, s'il eût ressenti l'envie ou le besoin de parler.

Et voilà ! Cette fois c'est fini pour de bon !

Effectivement, le cuisinier avait terminé. Avec sa douille remplie de crème au chocolat, il avait reproduit à l'identique l'emblème du Heart.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Capitaine ?

Il l'inclina légèrement pour que le pirate le voie.

J'ai eu raison d'insister... C'est un travail de maître, aucun doute là-dessus.

Merci, Capitaine.

Il enleva son tablier.

- Bon, puisque j'ai fini, je vous prépare du pain perdu ?

Law le fusilla du regard en buvant son café.

Tu as le goût du risque pour tester ton sens de l'humour sur moi, Joe. Et je dirais même, compte tenu de l'heure, que c'est un attentat suicide, dit le capitaine, son sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Oups ! Excusez-moi, Capitaine ! C'est vrai que vous détestez le pain ! Ce détail ne m'échappera plus, foi de cuisinier pirate.

Et il ne valait mieux pas. Joe rit jaune, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, confus.

Je vous aurais volontiers préparé des onigiri, mais je n'ai plus de riz, d'ailleurs je n'ai plus grand-chose, d'où la nécessité de faire le plein sur la prochaine île.

Le jeune homme repensa instantanément au message.

Selon Bepo, nous serons sur Thanaman dans moins de deux jours. Habitue les hommes à se rationner. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va trouver là-bas et je compterais encore moins sur cet endroit pour nous ravitailler. Il se peut que ce soit un piège de la Marine.

Bien, Capitaine ! Mais si ce message était vrai, si cette femme était vraiment seule et survivante...

Law se leva, but une dernière gorgée de son café et reposa sa tasse avant d'ajouter :

Alors elle devra subir l'interrogatoire du chirurgien de la mort...


	4. Chapter 4 : Je te promets

**Bonsoir tout le monde! un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fic ! merci à Alice, Roblochon et manga-addict qui a trouver la référence de cette fic !**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je te promets<span>**

(Thanaman Island, trois ans plus tôt)

Il faisait nuit quand Lara, escortée d'une vingtaine de soldats de la Marine, se rendit chez elle.

Sur le parvis de la maison attendait un homme. Grand, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux verts, il serrait contre lui une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, les yeux joliment dorés avec des couettes de chaque côté de la tête. La fillette tenait dans ses bras un chiot.

- Maman ! s'écria l'enfant avec enthousiasme quand elle aperçut Lara.

Aussitôt que l'homme vit la jeune femme, il descendit à toute vitesse les quatre marches et accourut jusqu'à elle, affolé.

-Bon sang ! Lara, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça doit faire une heure que je cherche à te joindre ! Aucun escargophone ne répond, s'exclama t-il, paniqué.

Toutes les communications sont coupées, répondit-elle en prenant la blondinette dans ses bras. Vous partez ce soir Samuel, impossible de quitter l'île par la mer, vous prendrez la voix des airs.

-Maman, où on va ? questionna la fillette.

-Chez tante Kita, à Marine Ford ma chérie, là où Papa et toi serez en sécurité.

Samuel n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle ne s'incluait pas dans l'équation de leur départ, car les soldats chargés d'assurer la sécurité de la petite famille se rapprochèrent d'eux dangereusement.

-Colonel Lara, nous devons nous dépêcher, nous ne sommes plus qu'à trente minutes du lieu de départ, souffla un marine à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Samuel commença à s'impatienter.

-Trente minutes de quoi, Lara ? Réponds-moi !

Il lui saisit le bras cette fois-ci, l'obligeant à croiser ses yeux inquiets.

Le regard du châtain en face d'elle, à la fois interrogatif et paniqué, se fit alors suppliant.

- Sara et toi, vous prenez un dirigeable affecté par la Marine. Ils vont isoler Thanaman Island... lâcha-t-elle, les yeux fuyants. Un coup de massue derrière la tête aurait été moins foudroyant que les simples mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Samuel avait désormais tout compris...

-Quoi ? Toute l'île ? Mais... toute notre vie est ici, Lara. Elle continuait dans son silence.

Il avait raison. Leur vie s'était construite ici, sur cette île. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient aimés, mariés et avaient élevé leur petite fille sur Thanaman Island. Qu'allaient-ils advenir de leur chez-eux ?

-Moi je veux pas aller chez tante Kita sans toi, Maman ! tapa du pied la petite Sara.

Pour ne pas accentuer l'anxiété de sa femme, le jeune papa prit la fillette dans ses bras et accéléra le pas.

-Allez vite, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps ! dit le colonel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous trois montèrent dans un grand char d'assaut protégé par dix marines de chaque côté. À l'intérieur, dans un espace clos, mitoyen à celui du conducteur, la tension mêlée à l'inquiétude se faisait clairement ressentir. Lara brisa le silence.

-Combien as-tu récupéré d'argent ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

-À peu près 3000 berries.

Ce n'est pas suffisant, Sam ! Une fois à Marine Ford, retire tout ce que l'on a et prends de la nourriture pour au moins deux semaines. Vous irez dans les montagnes chez Kita, ce sera plus sûr.

-Pourquoi "vous", Lara ? Tu ne cesses de dire "vous" et pas "nous" depuis tout à l'heure !

La blonde persistait dans son silence jusqu'à ce que son époux hausse la voix.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, Jones D. Lara ?

Lorsque Samuel l'appelait ainsi, cela annonçait toujours le début d'une dispute. Cette dernière allait parler mais désigna du regard leur fillette qui commençait à avoir les yeux humides. Il comprit et se radoucit légèrement.

-Il s'est propagé, c'est ça ? Il est aérotransporté ? Est-ce qu'il est aérotransporté ? répéta le jeune homme.

-C'est possible... L'air grave que prit la blonde ne laissait maintenant plus place au doute quant à la gravité de la situation, renforçant la tension dans la micro-pièce.

-Maman, tu me laisses pas hein !

Sara s'était rapprochée de sa mère, lui attrapant la main.

Lara caressa la joue de sa fille.

-Il y a encore un espoir, continua-t-elle, avec deux semaines de plus on pourra faire régresser la propagation. La marine soutenait le regard de son mari tout en serrant son enfant contre elle. J'arriverai à arrêter ça... termina-t-elle.

-Ce vieux fou aura donc réussi à te manipuler... En voulant créer ce vaccin, ce Vegapunk nous aura menés à notre perte. Un vaccin pour un virus ! Pfff... Foutaises ! Le gouvernement mondial t'aura manipulée du début à la fin.

Samuel serrait le poing tout en parlant.

-Je t'en supplie, tu peux faire le même travail loin de la ville. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser.

-On en a déjà parlé, Samuel, c'est le point d'émergence, c'est mon lieu de travail et c'est ici que tout a commencé.

-Pourquoi tu nous fais ça, Lara ?

Le ton accusateur de ce dernier fit place à la tristesse.

-Je ne vais pas laisser cette saleté se répandre et risquer de tuer des milliers d'innocents ! Sa voix était pleine de colère.

-Maman !

Sara éclata en sanglots et le chiot dans ses bras lui lécha instinctivement le visage.

Lara s'agenouilla alors en face de sa fille et lui embrassa le font. Il fallut une bonne dose de courage à la jeune mère de famille pour ne pas pleurer et expliquer à son enfant de quatre ans l'ampleur dramatique de la situation.

-Ma chérie, écoute moi attentivement... Tu te rappelles de ton livre "Lucky le super-héros", celui qui sauve les gens, le héros que tu aimes tant ?

La fillette hocha la tête.

-Eh bien voilà, Maman va devoir soigner et ainsi sauver des papas et des mamans malades pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper à nouveau de leurs petits garçons et de leurs petites filles. Et il y en a beaucoup sur cette île.

Sara écoutait toujours attentivement.

-Et c'est aussi parce qu'il y a des microbes dans l'air que je veux que Papa et toi vous partiez, pour ne pas tomber malades. J'ai besoin de vous savoir en sécurité tous les deux pour pouvoir sauver correctement les autres.

-Mais alors, tu es un super-héros, Maman ?

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira soudainement.

-Tu dois rester pour sauver tout le monde comme Lucky ?

-Oui mon papillon, je dois rester sur l'île pour ça.

Lara se sentit libérée d'un poids énorme, balayant légèrement sa culpabilité, car la petite blonde commençait à comprendre ses intentions.

-Alors on va faire une promesse !

Sara posa son chien à terre et tendit son petit doigt attendant que sa maman lui rende la pareille. Celle-ci sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et accrocha donc son auriculaire.

-Maman, promets-moi de sauver tout le monde et une fois que ce sera fait, rejoins-nous le plus vite possible Papa et moi !

Les larmes chaudes coulant sur son visage et le cœur déchiré, la jeune maman n'en perdit pas pour autant sa détermination et répondit fièrement.

-Je te le promets, ma chérie. Maman sauvera tout le monde !

* * *

><p>Lara se réveilla tôt ce jour-là. Après avoir fait ses exercices physiques et prit rapidement sa douche, elle décida qu'il était temps de reprendre ses recherches, mises en suspens la veille. Elle ouvrit une porte près de l'entrée menant à ce qu'on pourrait appeler une cave.<p>

-Non, toi tu restes là, Vanna. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ! Je reviens, dit-elle à son chien en lui caressant la tête.

Elle referma derrière elle, descendit les escaliers et entra dans une salle aménagée en laboratoire. Elle alluma la lumière dans la pièce condamnée à l'obscurité jusqu'alors. Au centre du labo, une table d'opération accolée à un immense plan de travail central où siégeait un équipement médical très avancé. Plus enfoncée dans le décor, une chambre stérile séparée par des portes vitrées.

Elle enfila une blouse blanche, désinfecta ses mains dans un lavabo, mit ses lunettes et enfila des gants en latex. Elle alluma son escargo-magnétophone pour entretenir son journal de bord. La séance de travail pouvait commencer.

-Docteur Jones D. Lara, le quatre septembre. Série G.A, sérum 391, test animal sous enregistrement audio.

Elle se dirigea près d'un des murs de la pièce et éteignit les néons pour ne laisser que de faibles veilleuses. Elle retint son souffle comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains et souleva un drap noir préalablement posé dessus.

Elle souleva la tenture opaque et sombre. Une vingtaine de rats enfermés dans des cubes de plexiglas se mirent à couiner très agressivement, allant jusqu'à se cogner contre les vitres de leurs prisons pour l'attaquer. Compartimenté individuellement dans son cube, chaque rongeur avait un numéro.

-Les résultats des séries G.A semblent classiques. Les composés 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 14, 16, 18 n'ont pas tué le virus. Les composés 2, 5, 7, 12, 13, 15, 17... ont tous tué l'hôte.

La doctoresse observa la cacophonie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle faillit désespérer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne regarde à nouveau l'emplacement du rat numéro six.

-Une petite seconde... Le composé 6 semble provoquer une diminution des réactions agressives, on a une repigmentation partielle et une légère contraction pupillaire. Série G.A sérum 391, composé 6, candidat suivant pour test sur l'homme.

Y avait-il enfin un espoir ? Lara sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha de la prison de plexiglas du rat et tapa légèrement dessus.

-Tiens le coup, numéro 6.

Elle quitta le laboratoire, remonta prendre des affaires, ouvrit la porte de la maison et respira un grand coup, éblouie par un soleil plus radieux que jamais. Un sentiment d'allégresse absent jusqu'alors fit son chemin dans son cœur. Ces trois années de recherches passées en enfer finiraient-elles par payer ? Cette solitude jumelée de souffrance allait-elle prendre fin ?

Et toujours cette promesse dans sa tête, telle une obsession...

Elle siffla Vanna qui rappliqua à toute vitesse, sautant sur sa maîtresse, la couvrant de coups de langue, heureuse.

-Allez ma belle, un tour en moto-side aujourd'hui, ça te dit ?

* * *

><p>-Encore l'équivalent d'une nuit et demain on revoit la terre ferme ! Viteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !<p>

Depuis quelques jours, Pinguin commençait à s'impatienter. L'envie d'accoster devenait de plus en plus pressante. Avachi sur sa chaise dans la salle de repos, le pirate désespérait dans son coin. Lui comme les autres d'ailleurs, se languissait de revoir le Soleil et de respirer à nouveau l'air de la surface. Le temps leur paraissait à tous bien long à présent...

Satchi, de son côté, semblait perdre son sang-froid. Le Rubik's Cube en bois qu'il avait dans les mains depuis une heure lui donnait du fil à retordre, épuisant sa patience. Non loin de là, Bepo et Yosh, accompagnés de deux autres nakamas, se disputaient une partie de poker on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Oui, moi aussi je me languis de toucher le sol et surtout de rencontrer ma future femme ! Une semaine de plus enfermé et je crois que j'aurais fini par tous vous étriper ! lança Yosh d'un ton très sérieux, les yeux rivés sur ses cartes.

Tous le fusillèrent du regard. Il se sentit acculé.

-Heu... ça va les gars, je plaisantais.

Le blanc qui suivit en dit long sur l'effet de la blague.

-Le second degré... Youhou ! Personne ne connaît dans ce sous-marin… ?

-Concentre-toi sur ton jeu, joli cœur, c'est ton tour depuis un moment ! dit l'un des nakamas.

- Arrrgh ! Ce truc est en train de me rendre dingue ! hurla Satchi, cognant le cube contre sa tête.

Un sentiment de malaise commençait à s'installer, ce qui déplut à Yosh, qui décida de coucher ses cartes pour aller voir ailleurs.

-Quinte flush royale les gars !

Il venait de gagner la partie de manière magistrale, raflant la mise avec la meilleure combinaison du jeu.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, il a une chance de cocu ce mioche ! s'écria l'un des nakamas.

-Par ici la monnaie les copains, mais comme je suis bon prince je vous laisse les petites pièces.

Son petit sourire en coin fit rager l'assistance. À contrecœur, les pirates virent leurs billets de Berries se ranger gentiment dans la poche du jeune infirmier qui quitta la salle de repos en faisant la révérence, laissant ses compères sur leur faim.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! j'espère qu ce chapitre vous a plus ! On arrive bientôt sur l'île ne vous en faites pas. N'hésitez pas comme toujours à laisser une tite review ! bis a tous <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Accostage

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _**

**_Je tenais à remercier Elicassidy, Ema DeLa Luna, Alice, Roblochon et Mangas- addict pour vos gentils reviews! ça m'a boosté pour avancer , vous n'imaginez même pas ^^._**

**_Je suis contente que cela vous plaise et contente a celles qui ont trouver la référence à " je suis une légende"._**

**_Bred , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

**_Sachez aussi que je compte faire un blog ou je posterai cette histoire , ainsi que mes dessins ( dont ceux de Lara ) . _**

**_Merci a vous et bonne lecture 333 _**

* * *

><p><span>Accostage<span>

Satchi, décris-nous ce que tu vois, demanda Law, impassible.

- Des... des épaves de bateaux entourées de fils barbelés, enfin un mur de fils barbelés pour être exact, Capitaine, répondit Satchi l'air décomposé.

Les yeux dans son périscope, le jeune pirate sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le paysage qu'il avait sous les yeux lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Bepo, allume l'écran principal ! s'impatienta le chirurgien de la mort.

- Tout de suite Capitaine !

L'ours faillit trébucher en s'exécutant mais Law ne s'en formalisa pas.

L'écran géant afficha donc ce qui mettait mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce se turent car c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient ce genre de décor d'après-guerre. Bien sûr, ils avaient furtivement assisté à la bataille de Marine Ford mais là c'était différent. Une sorte de mur épais fait de fils de fer tranchants et de morceaux de verre d'une hauteur d'environ cinquante mètres leur barrait le chemin.

-Selon nos calculs, toute l'île est encerclée par ce mur ferraillé, Capitaine, et d'après la navette éclaireuse, l'accostage risque d'être obstrué par les épaves de navires, ajouta un nakama. De plus, il y a de la mousse blanche entre les bateaux, comme une épaisse couche d'écume.

- On veut clairement nous empêcher d'entrer là ! rajouta Yosh.

- À en croire le nombre d'épaves derrière, ce mur de fer n'a pas été mis là pour nous empêcher d'entrer... mais plutôt pour ne laisser personne sortir, annonça le capitaine.

Il marqua un temps de pause. Tout le monde attendait après lui pour connaître la marche à suivre.

- On repasse en immersion et on force le passage pour remonter ! s'exclama Law. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

- Bien, Capitaine ! lancèrent en chœur ses hommes.

Pourquoi un mur gigantesque de fils barbelés ? Pourquoi vouloir condamner Thanaman Island de l'intérieur ? De nouvelles questions sur ce sujet ajoutées à l'identité de cette mystérieuse Lara taraudaient le jeune homme.

- Chemin faisant, le sous-marin jaune remonta finalement à la surface, une bonne heure plus tard. Difficilement, il parvint toutefois à se frayer un chemin entre les décombres.

- Capitaine ! Y a comme une voix dégagée, et il y a un pont ! s'écria Pinguin.

- Sûrement le pont de Daluna, comme stipulé dans le message, ajouta le supernova. On y accoste.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Law ouvrit lui-même la porte du sous-marin qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Elle venait de les trouver. Elle se trouvait à présent dans la gueule du loup. Dans le noir total, Lara venait d'entrer dans un immeuble abandonné. Elle sentait un peu plus leur odeur de mort chaque fois qu'elle montait une marche d'escalier.<p>

- Vanna ! Vanna ! chuchota-t-elle, la peur au ventre. La blonde cherchait sa chienne, qui un instant plus tôt courait après un chat.

La jeune femme savait qu'ils étaient là... Son fusil sur l'épaule, elle cachait la lumière de son viseur par micro-séquences pour ne pas être vue. Elle n'entendait que sa propre respiration et retenait son souffle à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas.

- Vanna, où es-tu ? rappela-t-elle le moins fort possible.

Soudain son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle les vit dans une pièce où l'odeur était quasi insoutenable, cachés derrière une porte. La marine masqua sa lumière dans un geste de survie. Tout un groupe de créatures semblaient dormir debout. Par miracle, la lumière ne les avait pas alertés. Ils respiraient fort, haletaient même, mais avaient les yeux clos.

Ne surtout pas les réveiller, pensa-t-elle. Elle marcha encore à pas de loup. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle entendit couiner dans une pièce non loin de là.

- Vanna ! Viens vite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle éclaira furtivement le lieu et vit la chienne. La queue entre les jambes et les oreilles baissées, cette dernière se rapprocha de sa maîtresse et Lara compris aussitôt ce qui effrayait l'animal. Elle ne voyait pas mais le son atroce qui parvenait à ses oreilles lui provoqua un haut le cœur. L'un d'entre eux était là en train de dépecer et dévorer le malheureux chat qui s'était perdu.

La peur et l'envie de rendre la désorienta. Il fallait quitter les lieux et vite, avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil. Puis soudain, plus un bruit. Où était-il ?

Lara éclaira dans la direction de l'immondice qui poussa un hurlement bestial dès qu'il la vit. Trois coups de feu partirent spontanément, tuant le monstre en le touchant au cou. Tout alla très vite. Il fallait déguerpir car les autres attaqueraient machinalement.

Faut qu'on sorte ! Vanna, cours ! hurla la jeune femme. Sa lampe torche à ultraviolets dans les mains, Lara détala aussi vite que possible, suivie par sa chienne. Le temps avait suspendu sa course et la seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était d'atteindre la lumière du jour le plus vite possible.

- Vanna, fonce ! Sors par là !

Lara désigna une sortie sur la gauche à son chien qui traça instinctivement dans la direction donnée.

Tout en continuant à courir, une créature sauta sur les épaules de la marine pour la mordre. La seule issue dorénavant était de passer à travers la fenêtre...

Lara se défenestra donc du deuxième étage, emportant avec elle trois zombies. Elle parvint à amortir sa chute en tombant sur son agresseur.

Rejointe par sa chienne, elle se releva, tandis que ses agresseurs agonisaient sous la morsure du soleil.

* * *

><p>- Faut que tu sois plus prudente, tu sais, il faut vraiment que tu sois plus prudente !<p>

Tout en grondant sa chienne, Lara retira une dose de son sang à l'aide d'une seringue.

- Je veux que tu restes là cette fois-ci, tu comprends ?

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Parce que tu peux toujours être contaminée, et pas moi.

La blonde aspergea sa veste d'un liquide désinfectant et la remit instantanément. Elle prit un sac rempli de pieux, cordages et mousquetons et referma le coffre du side-car.

- Alors écoute ma petite mère, si je suis pas revenue avant qu'il ne fasse noir... tu t'en vas. Elle caressa la bête et partit sans regarder derrière elle.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, la marine concocta un piège pour capturer une de ces créatures. Elle planta un pieu métallique au sol et y noua une corde soutenue par un système de poulies, le tout rattaché à une remorque abandonnée. La manœuvre était telle que si l'un des monstres se prenait dans le piège, l'épave ferait balancier et il se retrouverait suspendu au-dessus du sol, à sa merci.

Lara s'avança près de l'encadrement de la sortie ouest de l'immeuble. Sur un drap noir, elle déposa le flacon de son sang qu'elle brisa avant de s'enfuir plus loin, attendant que réaction ne se fasse.

Un instant plus tard, la proie était tombée dans le panneau et poussait des cris tellement stridents et surhumains sous le linge que la blonde n'éprouva aucun remord à l'assommer froidement à coup de crosse de fusil pour la faire taire. La survivante allait décrocher sa prise lorsqu'elle entendit un véritable rugissement venir du fin fond du bâtiment.

Un mâle aux yeux bleus hurla et s'exposa plusieurs secondes à la lumière, laissant le Soleil lui brûler le visage.

À ce moment précis, Lara aurait pu jurer sur les yeux de Sara qu'il l'avait défiée du regard.

* * *

><p>Après avoir traversé le cimetière de bateaux et sous les ordres de Law, une équipe composée de Satchi, Bepo et Yosh partit en reconnaissance d'un côté. L'objectif de l'excursion était simple : trouver des vivres et vérifier la présence de la Marine. Une autre équipe devait se poster à midi sur le pont de Daluna pour aller à la rencontre de Lara.<p>

- On se retrouve ici en fin d'après-midi. À la moindre chose qui semble bizarre, vous me contactez.

La consigne était claire. Law se rapprocha de son commandant en second.

- Bepo, si jamais tu trouves la fille avant, tu me préviens sur-le-champ ! dit le docteur cerné à son second avant qu'ils ne partent.

Compris, Capitaine !

Et il partit, un énorme sac sur le dos.

- Et nous, Capitaine, que fait-on ? demanda Jean Bart.

- Toi, Jean Bart, tu viens avec moi, on s'arrache de l'autre côté. Pinguin, tu restes ici pour surveiller l'équipage, tu prends le commandement pendant mon absence.

- Entendu, Chef ! se contenta-t-il de répondre au chirurgien.

Le brun et son géant marchèrent pendant un bon moment dans un paysage peu commun, celui de la désolation. Pour Lara, c'était un paysage quotidien, mais pour les Heart Pirates qui découvraient les lieux pour la première fois, ce décor post-apocalyptique s'avérait dérangeant. Jean Bart eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que cette femme, probablement seule, vivait dans ces décombres. Si la montagne paraissait touchée par ce qu'il voyait, Law n'en montrait rien, gardant la plus parfaite maîtrise de soi.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une allée centrale. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir un bâtiment de la Marine. Le même genre d'édifice que l'on aurait pu trouver à Marine Ford. Les vitres étaient cassées et des parties du monument était explosées à certains endroits, les boulets de canon au sol l'attestant.

À côté de ce bâtiment, une banque. Les lieux étant désertiques, le supernova pensa que faire le plein de berries n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée.

- Jean, prends de l'argent, dit-il en désignant les lieux du doigt. Moi, je vais aller fouiller dans la maison de nos ennemis.

- Bien, Capitaine !

Trafalgar pénétra dans le bâtiment ennemi en regardant attentivement le plan à l'entrée. Sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait, il se dirigea donc au troisième étage à la section "Archives". Le bureau des annales était complètement dévasté. Les étagères étaient renversées et brûlées à certains endroits. Des milliers de papiers déchirés jonchaient le sol.

Cela ne découragea pas pour autant le jeune homme qui fouina. Vegapunk, Punk Hazard, SAD, tout ce qu'il recherchait n'apparaissait pas dans les bases de données. Volées ou probablement détruites. Il fit chou blanc.

Bande de petits malins ! pensa-t-il. Il pouvait le dire, oui, la Marine avait précautionneusement fait disparaître les dossiers parlant du scientifique et tout ce qui était lié à son travail. Sans se décourager, Law continua sa besogne et c'est en regardant machinalement dans le tiroir d'un bureau renversé qu'il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant.

CONFIDENTIEL

JONES D. LARA

Le sourire sadique de satisfaction du chirurgien n'eut pas le temps de se dessiner sur son visage car le dossier ne contenait plus aucune information, à l'exception d'une photographie. Une jeune femme en uniforme de la Marine posant devant le QG à Marine Ford. Sortie à peine de l'adolescence, blonde, mince, les cheveux longs, attachés en une queue de cheval stricte, elle portait cette longue veste blanche à épaulettes dorées, symbole ennemi des pirates. Souriante, elle tenait bras-dessus bras-dessous de chaque côté d'elle, une femme aux cheveux roses l'air hautain, regardant ailleurs, et un homme à la tignasse grise, deux cigares dans la bouche. Eux aussi étaient en uniforme. Law reconnut immédiatement le commodore Smoker dit "le chasseur blanc" sur la photo.

Machinalement, le brun retourna la photo, un message était écrit dessus.

_Notre Promotion, Hina, Lara & Smoker,_

_Amitiés éternelles,_

_Lara _

Ancienne Marine donc... C'est à ce moment précis que Law se dit dans un coin de sa tête qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa journée.

* * *

><p>Lara n'avait pas perdu de temps et elle était vite retournée chez elle pour commencer ses tests de recherche sur l'homme. Très concentrée, elle s'affairait dans son laboratoire. Ayant remis toute sa panoplie de médecin et une fois l'escargo-magnétophone de nouveau en marche, elle sortit plusieurs flacons de son sang, conservés jusqu'alors dans un coffre réfrigérant. Elle les posa sur une table, à côté de l'humanoïde qui elle, était solidement sanglée et inconsciente sur la table d'opération. C'était une femme, ou tout du moins cela avait été une femme. Grande, osseuse et dépourvue de pilosité, la patiente était devenue un mort-vivant. Perfusée, elle était sous monitoring pour que la doctoresse puisse vérifier ses constantes cardiaques à chaque instant.<p>

- Bien, sujet féminin, âge environ dix-huit à vingt-et-un an. Le dilodile en intra veineuse ne sédate efficacement qu'à six fois la dose habituelle. Température centrale quarante-et-un degrés, pouls à deux cents battements par minute. Respiration rapide, pression artérielle et oxygène trois cents pour cent de la normale.

La marine ouvrit la paupière de l'œil droit de la malade et l'éclaira avec une petite lumière.

- Pupille totalement dilatée et non réactive à la lumière, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle prit ensuite sa lampe à rayons ultra-violets et l'alluma sur le bras de la créature. La chair se mis à se calciner progressivement.

- Réaction extrême aux rayons UV. Les symptômes et les prélèvements confirment que le sujet est contaminé par le virus Vegapunk.

Lara prit ensuite une seringue de son sang et l'injecta à sa patiente.

- Test vaccinal, série GA ,sérum 3,9,1 composé 6... Début des tests sur l'homme.

C'était le moment de vérité... Elle attendait que cela se passe...

- La fréquence respiratoire ralentit, dit-elle en regardant la surveillance électronique, pouls à cent quatre-vingt-dix, température centrale quarante virgule cinq... Quarante virgule quatre et en baisse.

Peu à peu la respiration du monstre se fit plus normale... Serait-ce possible ?

- Y a peut-être quelque cho...

- Roahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Lara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la créature se réveilla brutalement en hurlant, manquant de la mordre. Elle se débattait et hurlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pousse un dernier cri avant de mourir subitement, la fréquence cardiaque absente l'attestant.

Découragée, la blonde était découragée et en colère. Pour ne pas perdre sa patiente, elle lui injecta à nouveau le virus ce qui eut pour effet de faire repartir son cœur.

Série GA, sérum 3,9,1 composé 6... Inefficace sur l'homme...

Lara avait envie de tout casser autour d'elle, une nouvelle fois tout son monde s'effondrait ! Pourquoi, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi ?!

- Résultat des tests... Toujours pas de traitement, termina-t-elle.

Elle mit la bête derrière la chambre stérile en prenant soin de bien refermer les vitres de plexiglas. En remontant dans son salon, elle fut accueillie par Vanna qui lui fit la fête.

Exténuée, mais n'ayant pas fini son œuvre, elle s'installa sur son canapé et continua de parler dans l'escargo-magnétophone, ce dernier continuant à enregistrer.

- Jour mille un. J'ai été en contact rapproché avec un essai aujourd'hui. Les tests sanguins confirment que je suis toujours immunisée à la souche aérotransportée et à la souche de contact. Les chiens, en revanche, ne sont immunisés qu'à la souche aérotransportée...

Elle caressa la tête de Vanna, qui lui lécha affectueusement la main.

- Tu peux pas foncer dans le noir comme ça, grosse bêtasse ! continua-t-elle en lui grattant le museau.

Les essais de vaccins se poursuivent et je suis toujours incapable de transférer mon immunité à des hôtes contaminés. Le virus Vegapunk est... très résistant.

Elle semblait se perdre dans ses réflexions.

- Ah oui, remarque comportementale, un mâle s'est exposé à lumière solaire aujourd'hui. Elle cherchait ses mots.

- Il est possible que l'altération de leurs fonctions cérébrales ou la pénurie croissante de nourriture inhibent leurs instincts de survie élémentaires... J'en sais rien... La désocialisation semble totale... Tout comportement humain normal est à présent définitivement absent. Compte rendu terminé.

Elle retira ses lunettes, se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla. Lentement, elle s'assoupit pour finalement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée malgré elle.

* * *

><p>Lara se réveilla en sursaut. Sa montre affichait 15 heures.<p>

- Merde, merde, merde ! lança-t-elle. Vanna, on bouge !

Elle avait dormi pendant quatre heures. De 11 heures à 15 heures et par conséquent, elle ne s'était pas rendue sur le pont à midi comme tous les jours. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa maison et enfourcha sa moto.

Elle pria la chienne de monter dans le side-car mais l'animal resta immobile, à l'arrêt, comme si elle avait senti quelque chose ou la présence de quelqu'un.

- Vanna ! Au pied ! s'impatienta Lara. Sous l'autorité, la bête sauta dans l'engin et elles partirent en direction du pont.

Tout en roulant, Lara se tourmentait l'esprit. Une journée de plus classée dans la catégorie des échecs. Premier test du vaccin raté et oubli de diffusion du message ! Elle s'en voulait éperdument. La tête commençait à lui tourner et c'était sans compter sur la chienne qui ne cessait d'aboyer côté passager.

Elle allait dire à Vanna de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive quelqu'un devant un immeuble. Elle s'arrêta net et fit un détour. Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? La blonde fonça à toute allure et stoppa net sa course à quelques mètres de la silhouette.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour y croire ! Était-ce possible ? Non. Tout le monde était mort ou contaminé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? hurla-t-elle, son fusil en joue sur la personne. Pas de réponse.

- Tu peux pas être vrai ! Qui es-tu ?

La folie était-elle en train de la gagner ? Lara se mit à paniquer et elle hurla plus fort.

- Merde ! Réponds-moi ! Qui es-tu ?

Dans un geste de désespoir, elle tira plusieurs balles en l'air mais finit par s'approcher sans tenir compte des aboiements de sa chienne.

Elle avança et baissa sa garde. C'était un mannequin masculin et habillé, comme l'un de ceux que l'on trouve dans les vitrines abandonnées. La jeune marine avait les larmes aux yeux. Quel tour était-on en train de lui jouer ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas être vrai ? chuchota-t-elle. Qui l'avait mis là et pourquoi ? Pourquoi la torturer ainsi ? Dans un geste de colère, elle se recula et tira un coup de feu sur le pantin qui se démembra et tomba au sol dans une flaque d'eau.

Lara recula, entendit un clic et tout alla très vite. Elle se retourna et la voiture renversée derrière elle, au bord du pont, bascula dans le vide. Elle sentit une corde se resserrer sur son pied et bascula en arrière, se cognant la tête contre le bitume.

On lui avait tendu le même piège. Un piège semblable à celui qu'elle avait établi quelques heures plus tôt.

Suspendue à plusieurs mètres du sol, les gouttes de sang coulant derrière sa tête, la jeune femme sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience, n'entendant plus les aboiements de sa chienne affolée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut! j'attends vos avis! milles bisbiz<em>**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sauvetage

**_ Bonsoir a tous et toutes! _**

**_Voilà le dernier chapitre! Il a mis du temps à venir, car il y a eu les fêtes, blablabla, et surtout la gastro de ma fille, blablabla, et encore la soirée noob au grand rex, blablabla ;p ! _**

**_bref plein de raison ou je n'ai pas eu le temps mais enfin ça y est il est là ! merci pour toutes les reviews ! et en particulier à Minimilie pour son soutien indéfectible, ça m'encourage beaucoup. z'êtes de vrais zamours._**

**_bonne lecture ;) _**

* * *

><p><span>Sauvetage<span>

Blubublublublup ! Blubublublublup ! Blubublublublup !

Oui.

Capitaine, la fille n'est pas venue, il n'y a personne sur le pont. On attend vos instructions ! dit un nakama à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bien, retournez au sous-marin, je vous tiendrai au courant en temps et en heure, termina Law.

La conversation finie, le jeune homme remit l'escargophone de l'équipe restée sur place dans la poche gauche de son jean tacheté et en sortit un autre de la droite. La ligne se décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

- Satchi, où en êtes-vous ? interrogea le chirurgien.

- Il n'y a que des bâtiments abandonnés par ici Capitaine, mais on a trouvé pas mal de vivres dans une épicerie. Aucune trace de la Marine et... aucune trace de personne en fait… Et de ton côté ?

- La fille ne s'est pas rendue sur le pont, je vais continuer à chercher avec Jean Bart. Restez sur vos gardes !

Il y eu un temps de pause.

- Dites à Yosh de rentrer, continua-t-il, je préfère le savoir avec les autres.

Des protestations telles que "hé, pourquoi moi ? "et "c'est pas juste" se firent entendre une fois l'info transmise, mais Law n'y prêta aucune attention et le jeune infirmier s'exécuta, laissant au préalable la trousse de soins à Bepo. Le supernova allait continuer de parler lorsque Satchi le devança :

- Avec ta permission Capitaine, je voudrais pas rentrer tout de suite et aller plus loin. Bepo sent une présence animale et moi je suis certain d'avoir entendu des aboiements de chiens, alors...

- Permission accordée ! Jean Bart et moi, on vous rejoint ! Donne-moi ta position.

- En bas de l'allée centrale au sud-est, il y a une cathédrale avec une grande horloge. Tu ne peux pas la manquer.

- J'arrive !

Le den-den mushi raccroché, il ne perdit pas de temps et invoqua sa sphère de téléportation.

-Room !

Jean Bart et Law disparurent pour rejoindre la position donnée.

* * *

><p>Le soleil avait largement commencé à décliner dans le ciel quand Lara ouvrit les yeux. Elle était restée inconsciente presque trois heures la tête en bas. Le sang tapait violemment dans ses tempes. La douleur était insupportable et les jappements continus de Vanna n'arrangeaient rien au tableau.<p>

La panique commençait à naître lentement en elle. En vingt minutes, le soleil serait couché et il fallait faire vite sinon elle se retrouverait à leur merci. Dans un geste de survie, mais non sans mal, elle attrapa un couteau, caché jusque-là dans sa bottine. Elle commença à scier la corde qui avait déjà bien ankylosé sa jambe. Cette dernière finit par céder sous l'usure. Malheureusement, dans sa chute le couteau se planta dans sa cuisse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhh ! Putain de merde ! hurla-t-elle.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Qu'elle se blesse ! Comme si la situation n'était pas assez critique ainsi. Elle retira le canif de sa cuisse dans un geste vif, serrant les dents au maximum. À présent au sol et affaiblie, elle commença à ramper comme elle le pouvait, l'objectif étant d'atteindre le side-car le plus vite possible. Au passage, elle récupéra son fusil qui par malchance s'était vidé de toutes ses balles. La tâche était vraiment ardue et la douleur lancinante, handicapante.

Vanna était de plus en plus nerveuse, jappant sans cesse.

- Chut ! Tais-toi ! s'exclama la marine, la mâchoire crispée de couleur. La chienne tournait sur elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne cesse de bouger soudainement. Elle se mit à grogner contre quelque chose provenant de l'immeuble d'en face. Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… En tendant l'oreille, Lara reconnut des aboiements hargneux de chien et dans la légère pénombre qui commençait à s'installer, elle réussit à discerner une silhouette.

Non… pensa-t-elle.

Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle… Le mâle aux yeux bleus, celui qui l'avait défiée ce matin même, se trouvait à présent face à elle, prêt à lâcher trois chiens contaminés sur elles deux. Lara comprit tout de suite en le voyant que c'était lui qui avait tendu ce piège. Il avait voulu se venger, c'était certain. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait réfléchi… La mutation n'aurait-elle donc pas affecté les facultés de réflexion… ? La situation paraissait totalement désespérée... Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour mais elle continua de reculer. Vanna ne devait pas se faire mordre et c'était avant tout pour son chien que Lara s'inquiétait, plus que pour elle-même.

La créature ne perdrait pas de temps, les chiens seraient prêts à mordre et à tuer tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur passage.

- Vanna ! Va-t'en ! Vite ! cria Lara, mais la chienne était à l'arrêt, montrant les crocs, se préparant à mordre quiconque s'en prendrait à sa maîtresse.

Le mâle aux yeux bleus s'exécuta, lâchant ses trois molosses. Ils chargèrent en direction de la marine tels des taureaux en furie mais furent stoppés dans leur course par un rayon de soleil, leur brûlant le museau.

Caché entre deux immeubles et commençant à baisser très rapidement, l'astre laissait passer une ligne de lumière, créant un rempart entre Lara et ses agresseurs. Dans un jet d'adrénaline, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se relever, marchant à cloche-pied.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du side-car. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'attraper maladroitement un revolver. Le fil de lumière avait complètement disparu… et les trois bêtes attaquèrent. L'une d'entre elles fut attrapée en pleine course par Vanna. La chienne avait planté ses crocs dans le coup du chien et tirait de toutes ses forces pour l'achever au plus vite.

Au même moment, Lara s'effondrait sous la douleur mais réussit à viser correctement. Elle tira trois coups de feu, le dernier tir se logeant dans la tête du molosse qui finissait sa course sur la jeune femme, la jetant au sol. Enfin, le dernier monstre et pas le moins tendre attrapa le bras de Lara avec une telle force qu'il manqua de lui arracher.

- Barre-toi, saloperie ! hurla Lara en se débattant.

Après en avoir fini avec le molosse, Vanna se rua littéralement sur le dernier chien. Ce fut une lutte acharnée. Un véritable combat de fauves où la chienne devait coûte que coûte reprendre le dessus pour ne pas se faire mordre. Lara pointa son arme en direction des deux canidés essayant de viser l'agresseur mais les deux animaux bougeaient beaucoup trop vite. La crainte de toucher sa chienne par inadvertance envahissait la blonde. En plus de cela, sa vue commençait à se troubler, signe annonciateur d'un malaise vagal.

Soudain, sans trop savoir comment, ni par quel miracle et au moment même où Lara elle-même n'y croyait plus, un poignard en métal, s'apparentant à une sorte de kunai, se planta dans la tête du chien, le tuant sur le coup.

Elle avait regardé la scène avec stupeur mais surtout, elle avait remarqué, en se retournant, que ce mâle aux yeux bleus était reparti comme il était venu. Pourquoi ? Voulait-il juste la punir en lâchant ces bêtes ? lui donnant ainsi un avertissement...

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle se retourna et eut une vision pour le moins surréaliste. Elle crut d'abord que son imagination lui jouait un vilain tour. Un ours d'environ deux mètres de haut en combinaison orange s'approcha d'elle l'air affolé. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, lui aussi vêtu de la même combinaison, portant des lunettes noires. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés d'une casquette bleue et rose.

Tous deux regardèrent les animaux à l'aspect vampirique qui s'en étaient pris à cette femme quelques instants plus tôt.

Le capitaine avait raison, ils sont très agressifs ces monstres ! dit l'ours l'air désolé, tandis que son compagnon retirait son couteau de la tête du chien.

Satchi s'avança et s'accroupit vers Lara. Il regarda tout de suite l'état de sa jambe et fit une grimace, s'imaginant la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Lara ne savait plus où elle était. Ces deux individus étaient-ils bien réels ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la faculté de parole de l'ours ni de répondre à la question du châtain. Les couinements de Vanna la sortirent aussitôt de sa stupeur.

Vanna ! Non, non ! s'affola-t-elle. Elle se releva très rapidement, bousculant Satchi au passage. La chienne avait le flanc droit en sang. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme trouva la force de porter son chien comme un enfant jusqu'au side-car. Elle savait au fond de son cœur que c'était trop tard.

- Vite ! Il faut partir ! Suivez-moi ! Il va faire nuit d'une minute à l'autre, et ils ne doivent pas nous trouver ! lâcha-t-elle en regardant ses deux sauveurs.

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, des rugissements, cris et autres hurlements se firent entendre. Les créatures n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller et à avoir faim. Satchi et Bepo échangèrent un regard entendu et s'exécutèrent. Après tout, elle connaissait les lieux et les mœurs peu communes de ses habitants mieux qu'eux. Ils lui firent donc confiance.

- Le temps presse, vite ! Vous savez conduire ce type de véhicule ? demanda Lara en regardant ses deux sauveurs.

- Euh… bafouilla Bepo, c'est-à-dire que… Satchi, lui, se contenta de secouer la tête pour dire non.

- Bon, ça ne fait rien. Toi l'ours, assieds-toi côté passager ! Et toi tu monteras derrière moi, termina-t-elle en s'adressant au jeune homme.

L'ours s'assit donc et même s'il était à l'étroit, il ne dit rien, à la fois pour ne pas la vexer mais aussi parce qu'une partie de lui-même était curieux de monter sur un engin pareil.

- Prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît, Monsieur l'ours ! Lara avait radouci sa voix. Elle déposa sa chienne dans les bras de Bepo, qui caressa la tête de l'animal pour la rassurer.

- T'en fais pas ma belle, je te ferai pas de mal.

Sans plus tarder, Lara enfourcha le véhicule et fit un signe de tête à Satchi pour lui dire de monter.

- Accroche-toi bien à moi, je vais aller très vite, fit-elle au jeune homme qui commençait à rougir légèrement.

- Entendu ! lui répondit le châtain.

La marine, malgré la douleur dans sa jambe, poussa un grand coup sur le kick de sa moto mais avant de lancer l'accélération, elle se retourna vers les deux pirates.

- Merci pour votre aide. Je m'appelle Lara.

Les deux pirates s'échangèrent un sourire.

- Moi c'est Satchi, dit-il en se grattant la tête, et lui, c'est Bepo.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête et accéléra à toute vitesse.

* * *

><p>En moins de dix minutes, Lara se retrouva devant le parvis de sa maison. Elle avait roulé vite, trop vite peut-être, mais elle s'en fichait, la vie de son chien était en péril et leur sécurité aussi. Elle descendit du side-car, prit Vanna dans les bras et fit rentrer ses deux sauveurs à toute vitesse chez elle, refermant la porte blindée.<p>

- Écoutez-moi bien, commença-t-elle, le soleil sera totalement couché dans moins de cinq minutes maintenant. Toute l'île sera dans le noir total. Si vous voulez survivre à ces créatures, vous aller devoir suivre mes instructions à la lettre.

- Mais nos amis et notre capitaine sont dehors. On ne peut pas les abandonner ! s'indigna soudainement le jeune homme.

- Le capitaine saura quoi faire, Satchi, dit Bepo, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis on ne peut pas laisser cette personne seule et blessée.

Au mot « capitaine » et au vu de leur insigne sur leurs combinaisons, Lara compris qu'elle avait affaire à des pirates, mais peu lui importait. Pirates ou marines, tant qu'ils étaient humains, c'était le principal.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, continua-t-elle. Choisissez ! Partez ou restez mais faites vite !

Son ton était direct.

- Si vous sortez d'ici, vous aurez peut-être une chance sur un million de revoir le soleil se lever demain. Si vous décidez de rester, fermez tous les rideaux de fer aux fenêtres de la maison et rejoignez- moi au sous-sol.

Et elle partit dans le labo à l'étage inférieur, sans demander son reste. Les deux pirates, à présent seuls, échangèrent un regard.

- Satchi, c'est toi qui as découvert ce message, énonça l'ours l'air grave. Comme tu me l'avais déjà dit, quelque chose t'a dit d'allumer la radio pour la réparer ce jour-là ! Et c'est quasiment toi qui as convaincu le capitaine de venir porter secours à cette femme ! Et maintenant qu'on l'a trouvée, tu voudrais la laisser en proie à ces monstres ?

Les yeux tristes de Bepo eurent raison du cœur de Satchi… Il avait raison, ce n'étaient pas ces monstres qui vaincraient le supernova ! Les pouvoirs de Law étaient surpuissants et c'est lui-même, au moment où il les avait rejoints, qui leur avait ordonné de continuer leur chemin jusqu' à ce qu'ils la trouvent. Le jeune capitaine avait senti la présence de ces monstres et il avait protégé les arrières de ses hommes en tranchant ces créatures de l'ombre.

Le chirurgien de la mort, dans une autre partie de l'île, devait probablement s'en donner à cœur joie. Après réflexion, le nakama se dit qu'il était presque idiot de s'en faire pour l'homme fort qu'était son supérieur.

- Tu as raison, Bepo ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté… Bon, je m'occupe de l'étage et toi tu fermes les rideaux du rez-de-chaussée.

L'ours sourit et s'attela à la tâche.

Dans le labo, Lara s'activait. Vanna était couchée sur un des plans de travail du laboratoire et poussait des cris de douleur par moments. Elle lui fit une injection du vaccin test et une autre de morphine pour calmer ses maux. La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur, sa chienne posée contre elle.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle, lui embrassant la tête tout en la berçant comme une enfant.

Dans cet instant plein de désespoir, Lara sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sachant déjà l'issue fatale de la situation, mais elle ne voulait pas se résigner à la perdre. Puis, comme pour se rassurer et apaiser le mal de son chien, elle se mit à chanter le refrain d'une chanson de Sara-Khan.

_"Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!_

_"Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!_

Le rythme cardiaque et la respiration de l'animal commençaient à s'accélérer dangereusement. La blonde la serra plus fort contre elle, une larme coulant sur son visage.

Elle regarda sa main et découvrit qu'elle était pleine de poils. Vanna commençait à les perdre… Puis Lara scruta le blanc de ses yeux … injectés de sang. Pour terminer, elle observa l'intérieur de la mâchoire… Les gencives étaient à présent noires…

- Every little thing gonna be all right... Me laisse pas, Vanna… Je t'en supplie !

La marine avait néanmoins compris, alors elle mit ses jambes autour de sa fidèle compagne pour la bloquer et referma ses bras sur la gorge du chien... Elle était prête. Vanna se mit alors à montrer les crocs et voulut mordre sa maîtresse pour la tuer. Elle s'était retournée contre elle.

Lara serra très fort la gorge de sa chienne qui se débattait mais elle serra et serra… encore plus fort, finissant par l'étrangler…

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était fini. La jeune femme la relâcha et pleura en silence.

- Tu devais me protéger, Vanna, dit Lara la voix pleine de sanglots, Sara t'avait demandé de me protéger !

Elle prit ses mains dans son visage et continua de pleurer, déversant toute sa douleur…

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant pas entrer, Satchi et Bepo regardaient ces tristes adieux, impuissants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ça vous à pluplut ^^! lâchez vos reviews maintenant ! mille bisous<strong>_

_**Golgo**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Entrée dans la bataille

**_Coucou les amis ! _**

**_Nous voici avec un Chapitre 7 tout neuf, avec enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn la rencontre entre Lara et notre chirurgien préféré ( soyez pas jalouses, les filles !) ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas , ça me plaît vraiment de les lire quelques soient bonnes ou mauvaises, vraiment ! ( Raliste: même si ça ne te plaît pas je suis contente que tu te sois exprimé ! Muwnder: merci, merci, Emma de la luna:supra merci aussi !)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

><p><span>Entrée dans la bataille<span>

- Nous l'avons trouvée Capitaine ! déclara Satchi dans le Den-Den Mushi.

- Bien, où est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda Law.

La ligne grésillait fortement et on pouvait entendre des coups de sabre fendre l'air à travers l'escargophone.

- Chez elle, et en sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Parfait ! Restez où vous êtes, je vous rejoindrai au lever du jour.

- Mais Capitaine, balbutia Bepo en prenant le combiné des mains de Satchi, tu ne vas quand même pas les combattre seul ?

- Sensiblerie inutile, Bepo ! dit-il fermement. Je vous rappelle au matin.

- À tes ordres Capitaine… désolé, s'excusa l'animal.

- La situation est sous contrôle ! se radoucit-il.

- Alors, à plus tard Capitaine ! termina la peluche géante.

- Au fait, Satchi…

- Oui… ?

- Bon travail ! et il raccrocha, les laissant tous les deux l'escargophone pendu aux lèvres.

Il s'était écoulé près d'un quart d'heure quand Bepo décida, pour sa part, de rentrer dans la pièce en s'approchant doucement de Lara. Il avait attendu qu'elle ne pleure plus pour pénétrer dans le labo. Elle était en train de nettoyer sommairement sa plaie avec de l'alcool et des compresses, collant un pansement adhésif dessus et serrant son bandage. Derrière l'encadrement de la porte, Satchi préférait rester en retrait. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour elle mais ne voulait pas le lui montrer, préférant la laisser faire son deuil seule. Après tout, un pirate, ça ne montre pas ses faiblesses.

- Je suis désolé, dit tristement l'ours.

Elle ne répondit pas et se releva, prenant un drap blanc dans le placard derrière elle. Vanna fut enroulée dans ce drap blanc et la blonde la porta dans une toute petite chambre froide dans le fond du laboratoire. En la voyant revenir, Bepo constata qu'elle avait glissé quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il l'avait regardée entreprendre toutes ses affaires en silence.

La jeune femme était anéantie, dévastée. Son regard doré était maintenant rouge sang tant les larmes avaient coulé. Cependant, l'ours n'y percevait plus de sentiment de tristesse ou de désespoir, mais plutôt de la colère. Des yeux aveuglés par la vengeance.

- Lara, votre jambe va ressaigner si on ne recoud pas la plaie, déclara l'animal dans une deuxième tentative de dialogue.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un petit « oui » de la tête, perdu dans le vague. Elle s'empara d'un flacon de pilules sous le lavabo et en ingurgita une partie, sous le regard affolé de son interlocuteur. Elle se sentit obligée de se justifier, bien qu'elle détestât ça au plus haut point.

- Des antibiotiques… Il y eu un micro silence. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir sur cette île, Bepo. Les animaux ne sont pas immunisés à la souche de contact, si tu te fais mordre par une de ces créatures, c'en sera fini de toi.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de mon capitaine, tu sais, répondit-il en la tutoyant soudainement. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses sans cesse ? rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement.

Il baissa les oreilles et les yeux l'air fautif. Comme un enfant qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise, il devint tout rouge.

- Arf… Viens par là, lui dit-elle en se blottissant soudainement dans ces bras de peluche géante.

Bepo était à présent tellement rouge qu'il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à ce que de la vapeur lui sorte par les oreilles. Il ne bougeait plus, tétanisé par cette première étreinte avec une femme.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, tu sais… continua-t-elle en s'accrochant très fort à sa combinaison orange.

- T'ex… t'excuser pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire entre deux raclements de gorge.

- Pour… ça !

Aussi rapide qu'un félin, la blonde planta une seringue anesthésiante gros calibre dans la fesse gauche de sa victime.

Tout était allé tellement vite que l'ours eut juste le temps de réaliser que c'était « ça » qu'elle avait soigneusement caché dans la poche arrière de son pantalon avant que ses yeux ne se ferment rapidement. Il était à présent à terre, ronflant comme un bébé.

Sortant enfin de l'ombre, Satchi se jeta sur Lara, tentant de lui attraper le bras pour l'immobiliser. Manque de chance pour lui, elle anticipa et para tous ses coups, finissant par lui faire une clef de bras et plaquant la tête du pirate sur la table d'opération.

- Pourquoi ? hurla le jeune homme dans un cri de douleur.

- Pour lui épargner le même sort que mon chien et pour vous protéger tous les deux ! Alors maintenant, soit tu restes ici sagement pour veiller sur ton ami en attendant que je revienne, soit on se bat inutilement… Mais sache que si tu m'empêches d'aller régler mes comptes avec mon ami « le chef » de ces créatures de l'ombre… j'utiliserai la manière forte contre toi ! Laisse-moi partir ! termina-t-elle.

Satchi ne répondit pas. Avec l'un de ses pieds, il lui fit une balayette et réussit à se retourner violemment. La douleur dans sa jambe déstabilisa la marine qui bascula en arrière contre le plan de travail. Le pirate se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa le poignet gauche. Malicieusement, Lara accrocha ses deux jambes autour de la taille du châtain, ce qui le fit furieusement rougir.

Il n'osa plus bouger. Pas parce que ce corps à corps devenait spécial et que la situation commençait à lui échapper, mais surtout parce qu'une seringue était à présent placée pile poil sur sa jugulaire.

- Coludisma foudroyant, expliqua-t-elle froidement, ou un subtile mélange entre le choléra et le paludisme, développé par mes soins, qui se répandra en moins de cinq minutes dans ton organisme et te fera passer un très mauvais moment, provoquant de violents et douloureux spasmes dans tout ton corps et une perte de connaissance quasi immédiate. Alors je te le redemande une dernière fois, Satchi, laisse-moi partir !

Il se passa quelques secondes sans que les deux ne bougent, même si le jeune homme sentait la seringue s'enfoncer lentement dans sa peau, un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Ce n'est pas ton combat, continua-t-elle, déterminée. Satchi, je t'en prie, trop de gens sont morts…

La promiscuité qui était la leur permit à Lara de voir le regard du châtain à travers ses lunettes noires. Il était aussi déterminé qu'elle mais avait du mal à garder contenance devant les pupilles dorées de cette dernière. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et lui encore moins. Il avait eu peur pour son ami et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était jeté sur elle. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais juste comprendre ses intentions. Réalisant qu'il avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner dans cette bataille, il relâcha son poignet et c'est naturellement qu'elle éloigna la seringue, dénouant au passage ses jambes.

Satchi recula alors doucement, lui laissant le passage libre.

- Merci… se contenta-t-elle de dire. Et elle fila à toute allure à l'étage, le temps de prendre des armes à feu et de disparaître, laissant Bepo, qui dormait comme un bébé, aux bons soins du jeune homme.

* * *

><p>- Room… tackt !<p>

Des centaines de créatures furent soulevées dans les airs pour ensuite se faire projeter sur les immeubles voisins les unes après les autres, malmenées par la force de cette attaque. Seul dans une marée de morts vivants qui n'aspiraient qu'à le dévorer, Trafalgar Law tranchait de son nodachi têtes, bras et jambes sur son passage, testant ainsi ses aptitudes au combat et son endurance. Ces monstres étaient un bon entraînement pour lui, même si, il fallait bien l'admettre, il commençait à se lasser.

Avant que le soleil ne décline totalement dans le ciel et qu'il ne sente l'hostilité venir grâce à son Haki, Law avait renvoyé Jean Bart sur le navire pour qu'il veille sur les autres. Le géant avait ensuite demandé, sous les ordres de son supérieur, de repasser le sous-marin en immersion, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. La sécurité de l'équipage passait avant tout.

Au milieu de cet enfer, se défoulant corps et âme, le capitaine se remit à penser à cette femme, Jones D. Lara, apparemment l'unique survivante de cette île, ses hommes n'ayant trouvé aucune trace de civils. Une île désertée, une île « cobaye » comme citée dans cet article du Grandline Times. Une marine, seule, de la même promotion que le chasseur blanc, Smoker. Pourquoi son dossier était-il classé confidentiel ? Il y avait forcément un lien et l'intelligent docteur ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas le penser. Certaines pièces du puzzle commençaient à se recoller et il devait trouver cette femme. Elle était devenue une obsession et il lui tardait de lui mettre la main dessus pour lui faire subir son fameux interrogatoire.

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsqu'une dizaine de créatures lui tombèrent dessus du haut d'un immeuble, au détour d'une allée. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, se sentant étrangement affaibli. Pourquoi ? Une sensation désagréable, comme s'il avait été en contact avec du granit marin….

Le chirurgien de la mort était à présent écrasé sous leur poids.

- Counter… shock !

Une masse de lumière gorgée d'électricité projeta ses adversaires dans les airs et les fit tomber comme des mouches au sol. Guidés par leur agressivité et leur soif de sang, ils se relevèrent instantanément et le chargèrent de nouveau. Depuis le début de la bataille, Law avait comprit que leurs capacités physiques étaient très résistantes. Plus que celles d'êtres humains normaux. Même lorsqu'il avait invoqué son Room Shambles, séparant leurs membres un à un, les créatures s'étaient empressées de se rafistoler comme elles le pouvaient, cherchant même à se rattacher des membres qui n'étaient pas forcément les leurs pour repartir au plus vite aux trousses du supernova.

Law était à la fois consterné et fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, des milliers de créatures blafardes se trouvaient maintenant face à lui, prêtes à le dévorer. Il allait, lui aussi, foncer dans le tas, lorsqu' un hurlement provenant du toit d'un immeuble se fit entendre. Tous les monstres stoppèrent leurs mouvements et se retournèrent vers leur « maître », criant à leur tour. Sous la clarté de la nuit, le capitaine aperçut un humanoïde bien plus grand et massif que les autres, le regard bleu perçant. Ce dernier sauta d'immeuble en immeuble pour finalement retomber au sol, à quelques mètres en face de Law.

Non loin d'être impressionné, le jeune homme se permit même un sourire en coin et se mit en position d'attaque tout en faisant un signe de la main pour lui dire d'avancer. Le mâle aux yeux bleus grogna en retour et se prépara à charger, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Du fond de la nuit, le bruit d'une moto qui roulait à toute vitesse se fit entendre. Des grenades jetées un peu partout explosèrent dans le tas et des groupes entiers de zombies explosèrent, déchiquetés ensuite à terre. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de se téléporter sur un pont, surplombant à présent le mâle aux yeux bleus.

Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, le chef de meute chercha Law un peu partout autour de lui, pensant immédiatement que c'était lui le responsable de ce carnage. Le chef de cette armée vampirique commençait à perdre de sa superbe car ses troupes étaient désormais hors de combat, pour une bonne partie. Il sauta dans la direction du capitaine, rugissant tel un lion, mais il n'arriva jamais jusqu'à sa cible…

- Crève, pourriture ! hurla une voix féminine.

Percutée en plein vol par la moto de Lara, la créature s'écrasa au sol et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Des ruines d'immeubles lui tombèrent dessus, finissant de l'ensevelir. La jeune femme, de son côté, réussit à se réceptionner correctement au sol, sans même égratigner son engin, effectuant un dérapage contrôlé. Elle décrocha le bazooka dans son dos et tira, à la fois sur les zombies à terre pour empêcher toute riposte, mais aussi dans le tas de gravats où se trouvait « son » ennemi.

De là où il était, Law surplombait la scène. Il avait regardé ce spectacle avec beaucoup d'intérêt, car il avait enfin trouvé celle qu'il cherchait. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas. Il voulait voir comment celle-ci allait se débrouiller dans ce combat. En la regardant, le capitaine du Heart ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, se disant que c'était cela aussi la volonté du D, atteindre son objectif coûte que coûte sans fléchir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle en voulait à cette bête en particulier et jusqu'où elle irait dans son état, constatant qu'une de ses jambes saignait abondamment.

Lara, de son côté, ne s'était pas aperçue que sa plaie s'était agrandie. Elle ne voyait que son ennemi, aveuglée par sa colère. Elle voulait faire vite et frapper fort. En finir avec ce bourreau qui lui avait pris sa seule compagnie dans cet enfer de solitude. Fatiguée de lutter chaque jour pour sa survie, elle voulait vraiment en finir… pour de bon.

Tout à coup, les pierres qui recouvraient son ennemi se soulevèrent et les rochers s'écartèrent. Il refit surface et pour exprimer son mécontentement de s'être fait mettre à l'amende par une femme, il hurla de toutes ses forces dans la direction de la blonde.

- Viens ! Je t'attends ! cria Lara de toutes ses tripes.

Assoiffé de haine, le monstre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit à courir vers la blonde. Guidée par la vengeance, celle-ci se concentra au maximum. Ses sens en éveil et sa détermination sans faille achevèrent de révéler son Haki de l'armement. À son tour, elle courut vers lui, serrant ses deux poings, devenus noirs comme l'ébène.

- Fist of anger ! hurla-t-elle au moment de l'impact.

Pris en pleine face, ce poing de la colère provoqua une déflagration telle qu'il fit non seulement valdinguer le mâle aux yeux bleus dans le décor, mais également les autres créatures rescapées des bombes, qui avaient commencé à ramper de nouveau pour la rejoindre.

Comme un décor post-bombardement, Lara était seule au milieu d'un cratère qu'elle avait elle-même créé.

À bout de forces et essoufflée, elle marchait en titubant. La tête lui tournait et elle allait tomber au sol, jusqu'à ce que le bras puissant de Law ne la rattrape. Le chirurgien s'était lassé du spectacle et il estimait que la fête était finie. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la jeune femme meure ici sans lui avoir posé toutes ses questions. Il était temps de rejoindre Satchi et Bepo pour le reste de la nuit.

La marine, égratignée de part et d'autres, perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa au cou du capitaine, ce qui fit tomber son bonnet tacheté au passage. Accrochée d'une main au long manteau de fourrure brun et de l'autre à ses cheveux noirs, elle releva la tête péniblement, découvrant enfin le visage de son sauveur. La vue troublée et sous la faible lueur de la Lune, Lara crut voir son mari.

- Samuel, tu es… tu es revenu ? bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux et la voix pleins de larmes. Tu es revenu pour moi ?

Elle allait embrasser Law qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, malgré l'impassibilité de son visage. Ce dernier comprit qu'elle était totalement désorientée par la fièvre soudaine et en état de choc.

- Va chercher Sara ! Je t'en supplie ! délira-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha du visage de Law, une main posée désormais sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Ramène-nous à la maison…

Autour d'eux, les monstres commençaient de nouveau à se rapprocher. Il était vraiment temps de déguerpir. Law décida donc de profiter de la situation pour les sortir de cet enfer, en entrant dans le jeu de la blonde.

- Très bien, je te ramène à la maison ! Redonne-moi vite l'adresse, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Numéro 3, Daluna Street, finit-elle par dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Et une seconde après avoir invoqué une sphère, ils n'étaient plus là, laissant les créatures affamées sur leur faim !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez apprécié ? j'attends vos commentaire ! ^^<em>**

**_Golgot'_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Marine et Pirate

**_bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 8 tout frais tout beau. Je voulais encore vous remercier pour les review et l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire ( Muwnder : tu es vraiment à bloc! ça me fait plaisir ;) )_**

**_allez bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ._**

* * *

><p><span>Marine et Pirate<span>

La matinée avait déjà bien été entamée quand les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux en tissu du salon, achevant leur course sur le visage de Lara. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Allongée sur le canapé, bien confortablement installée avec coussin et couverture sur elle, elle crut un instant rêver. L'escargogramophone était branché et jouait une délicieuse musique de bossa nova. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se dit que la maison ne lui avait pas paru aussi paisible depuis longtemps.

Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Elle se frotta les yeux pour y voir plus clair, émergeant doucement. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Sa rencontre avec deux pirates, la perte de Vanna, son combat contre le mâle aux yeux bleus et… Samuel… non, impossible, pensa-t-elle. Mais alors qui l'avait donc ramenée à la maison ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Satchi, encore moins Bepo dans son état. Et puis elle avait verrouillé la porte de son entrée avant d'aller combattre son ennemi… Mais alors qui ?

Son premier réflexe fut toutefois d'attraper un couteau, caché sous le canapé. C'était une vieille habitude depuis trois ans que d'avoir des armes cachées un peu partout dans la maison. Toujours pouvoir se défendre sans se faire surprendre. Mais la douleur dans sa jambe la rappela bien vite à l'ordre.

- Aïe ! souffla-t-elle. Elle regarda sa cuisse et la toucha.

Un bandage, propre et bien serré, avait été fait. Elle chercha son entaille du doigt et sous le pansement, elle se rendit compte qu'on lui avait fait des points.

Des bruits de vaisselle et une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine vinrent taquiner ses narines. Elle se releva doucement à l'affût et s'approcha d'une commode pour prendre un revolver. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle était encore sous le choc de toute cette situation. Beaucoup de choses avaient bouleversé son quotidien ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et ses vieux réflexes de survie et de combat étaient toujours là.

Elle s'avança dans la cuisine en pointant son arme vers l'avant. Le soleil passait à travers la fenêtre et inondait la pièce. Un climat convivial se fit sentir et en une fraction de seconde, Lara crut voir une scène de portrait familial d'antan. Un dimanche matin où Samuel, son mari, serait en train de cuisiner de succulents pancakes et où Sara dessinerait sur un cahier, sur la table, ses deux parents l'attendant tranquillement pour déjeuner.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillée, mon amour ? aurait dit Samuel.

- Maman, regarde, j'ai dessiné un papillon pour toi ! se serait exclamée la petite fille en montrant son œuvre.

Lara se rapprocha encore et cette vision disparut, une fois le rayon de soleil dégagé. Ce n'était que Bepo. Il était en train de mettre la table et Satchi préparait à manger.

- Bonjour Lara, s'exclama l'ours blanc, les yeux souriants. La voix bienveillante de l'animal acheva de sortir cette dernière de ce songe. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits définitivement. Réalisant qu'elle pointait son arme sur ses sauveurs de la veille, elle posa son pistolet sur la table.

- Bonjour les garçons… et Bepo, je te présente mes excuses pour hier soir. Je voulais juste vous protéger, expliqua-elle. L'ours se contenta de sourire bêtement en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

- Je n'ai trouvé que des œufs en poudre, Lara, mais ça tu le sais déjà vu que ce sont les tiens, dit Satchi, en train de faire cuire la nourriture, très concentré sur la poêle. Et j'ai trouvé du bacon, continua-t-il, et ça c'est la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde.

Voyant que Lara était encore un peu fatiguée et ne bougeait pas, Bepo passa une main derrière elle pour la guider jusqu'à sa chaise, lui intimant de s'asseoir. Il était temps de passer à table !

- Le capitaine veut que tu prennes tes antibiotiques parce que ta jambe est soignée mais ça pourrait ne pas durer si tu ne commences pas ton traitement, s'exclama la peluche géante tout en posant un flacon sur la table à côté de l'assiette de la jeune femme.

- Voilà, c'est prêt ! déclara le châtain plein de bonne humeur. Il manqua néanmoins de faire tomber la poêle lorsqu'il vit le corps de la blonde à moitié nu. Celle-ci ne s'était pas encore assise et il vit ses fines jambes joliment galbées. Elle ne portait qu'un shorty et son débardeur blanc. Law, pour la soigner, lui avait sûrement préalablement retiré son jean.

- Euh… Faites attention, dit-il, c'est encore un peu chaud. Il détourna les yeux, faisant mine de rien. La jeune femme le remarqua mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude chez lui, pensa-t-elle.

- Je présume que c'est votre capitaine qui m'a soignée ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Oui, répondit Satchi, maintenant tu devrais manger car tu en as besoin ! Les questions peuvent attendre.

Il lui sourit et tous trois s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent avant que le pirate à lunettes noires ne reprenne la parole.

- On a entendu ton message à la radio en fait, et on est venus… commença Bepo.

La jeune femme qui mangeait comme un oiseau s'arrêta et le regarda.

- On était sur le pont à midi et on t'a attendue… On a accosté hier matin et notre équipage est toujours à quai, termina Satchi.

- Comment avez-vous pu traverser les fils barbelés et les épaves de navires ? questionna-t-elle sérieusement, s'arrêtant de manger.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire qu'en fait…

Il hésita à parler du sous-marin jaune, sachant que son capitaine n'approuverait sûrement pas. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas…

- Ben c'est simple, on navigue sur un sous-marin et on a forcé le pass… Aïeuuh !

Bepo sentit un coup de pied dans son tibia et regarda son camarade avec une petite larme de douleur dans le coin de l'œil.

- Ne le brime pas, fit Lara à Satchi, je sais que vous êtes des pirates…

Ils restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc, ne pipant plus un mot.

- Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sous-marin est jaune et au vu du Jolly Roger que vous arborez tous les deux sur vos combinaisons, je suppose que votre navire s'appelle le Heart et que vous êtes sous le commandement de Trafalgar Law ?

Elle avait dit cela tellement naturellement, que les deux nakama ne surent plus quoi dire.

- Pirates, marines, civils, tout ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon… finit-elle par dire, son regard triste se posant une fraction de seconde sur le réfrigérateur, derrière Satchi, avant de recommencer à picorer.

Les deux amis se regardèrent tristement à leur tour et le ressenti qu'eut Lara à ce moment-là ne leur échappa pas, surtout à Satchi… Sur ce frigo, il y avait des photos de famille, de sa famille. Il y en avait plein. Elles montraient des instants-clefs de son existence, dépeignant à n'en pas douter une vie de bonheur passé. Certaines étaient vraiment touchantes.

Lara enfant sur les genoux de sa maman, vers l'âge de 5 ans, riant aux éclats. Une autre à peine plus âgée, avec un homme lui ressemblant étrangement, lui apprenant à jouer de la guitare. Une où elle soufflait les bougies de son dixième anniversaire avec un petit bébé dans les bras. Adolescente et resplendissante, les cheveux longs et ondulés, en maillot de bain sur une plage, rivalisant de beauté avec les sirènes de Ryugu. Puis plus tard, en uniforme de marine posant devant le QG de Marine Ford avec la future dame de fer et l'actuel commodore Smoker…

Enfin, les photographies les plus belles étaient sans doute celles de son mariage, sur lesquelles elle semblait plus amoureuse que jamais dans les bras de son mari. Certaines de sa grossesse et bien évidemment, et c'étaient les plus nombreuses, celles de Sara, sa fille, prise sous toutes les coutures.

Tout l'univers de la jeune femme était décrit là et les deux compères avaient eu le temps de regarder toutes ces photos pendant qu'elle dormait. Ils comprirent aussi que c'était une marine… et qu'elle était dans le camp adverse. Satchi, pour sa part, s'en moquait, il avait eu le temps de se poser trois questions à son sujet: qu'avait-il bien pu se passer sur cette île pour qu'elle soit dévastée par des créatures humanoïdes féroces et cannibales? Pourquoi était-elle seule à les combattre ? Enfin la dernière et la plus évidente : où était la famille de Lara?

Soudain, n'écoutant que son cœur, le châtain lui posa une question, se moquant de ce qu'aurait pu dire son capitaine. Il allait dépasser ses fonctions de commandant et ça lui coûterait cher mais il se débrouillerait. Il voulut quand même la lui poser.

- Et si… et si tu venais avec nous ? osa-t-il demander. Bepo manqua de s'étouffer.

- Non ! répondit-elle du tac au tac, je ne pars pas, ici c'est le point d'émergence, là où tout a commencé…

- Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi… se permit-il.

- Rien ne s'est passé comme ça devait se passer, rien n'a fonctionné comme ça devait fonctionner… dit-elle sérieusement.

- Mais Lar…

- Je ne pars pas ! dit-elle sèchement. J'ai… j'ai fait une promesse à une petite fille. Sa voix s'était radoucie.

- Mais enfin, si Bepo et moi nous n'avions pas été là, tu serais peut-être morte ou grièvement blessée. Tu sais que j'ai raison, regarde l'état de ta jambe !

Son ton était devenu plus accusateur, ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune femme. La tension commençait à grimper. Lara serra les poings sur la table et Bepo intervint.

Satchi ! Arrête ! dit-il, sentant que la situation risquait de déraper d'une minute à l'autre.

- Tu es seu…

Ça suffit ! hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement et en faisant voler son assiette par terre.

Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une lame arrivant par la gauche se glissa sous sa gorge. La marine avait senti Law arriver dans la pièce grâce à son haki mais elle ne bougea pas, préférant voir ce qu'il allait faire. Trop longtemps endormie, son fluide s'était réveillé la veille lors de son combat contre le mâle aux yeux bleus.

- Capitaine ! dirent les deux nakama en même temps.

- Il serait dommage qu'un repas aussi convivial que celui-ci se termine dans un bain de sang… annonça le chirurgien de la mort dans le sarcasme qui était le sien. N'ai–je pas raison ? Colonel Jones D. Lara ?

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, sa lame Kikoku glissant sous la jugulaire de la jeune femme.

Lara ne bougeait pas, regardant Satchi droit dans les yeux sans montrer la moindre peur.

- Capitaine, c'est de ma faute, fit-il en se sentant coupable de la situation.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Satchi, il ne fera rien, lui certifia Lara, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi.

Law fronça un sourcil et Satchi resta coi.

- Depuis qu'il a posé le pied sur cette île et plus particulièrement depuis qu'il est entré dans la maison, votre capitaine ressent une vilaine sensation d'épuisement, d'engourdissement des membres inférieurs et supérieurs, s'ajoutant à une violente migraine accentuée bien évidemment par le fait qu'il n'a probablement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui.

- Et au vu de ses cernes, je dirais qu'en fait, il n'a jamais fermé l'œil de sa vie… continua-t-elle. Cet état d'affaiblissement soudain, il le doit au fait que les fondations de ma demeure, comme quatre-vingts pour cent des plus grands bâtiments de Thanaman Island, sont construites avec de la poudre de granit marin. Ingénieuse stratégie militaire et défensive visant à diminuer et repousser tous mangeurs de fruits du démon en cas d'intrusion sur l'île… Alors, même si ma force est inférieure à la sienne, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il n'est pas en position de force et qu'il passerait un mauvais moment si nous devions croiser le fer….

Elle se retourna vers lui, la lame désormais face à elle.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule et de monter m'isoler dans ma chambre avant de répondre aux questions d'un pirate rookie prêt à tout pour renverser ses adversaires, n'ai-je pas raison, Trafalgar Law ?

Et toc ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas démontée et qu'elle les avait tous pris de court avec ce pertinent monologue. Law planta son regard dans le sien. Pour toute réponse, il sourit de manière arrogante et en bon joueur, il releva son arme pour la laisser passer.

- Pardonne-moi Satchi, j'ai besoin de temps …continua-t-elle.

Toujours sur ce même ton direct qui lui était propre et sans quitter le chirurgien du regard, elle sortit de la cuisine en boitant légèrement en direction des escaliers.

Elle avait dit vrai quelque part. Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme et elle non plus, vu l'état de sa jambe, fraîchement recousue. Temporairement éclopée, certes, mais intelligente et pragmatique. Curieux numéro que cette femme-là, pensa le capitaine du Heart. Il allait bien s'amuser…

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Lara redescendit dans le salon. Elle avait pris une douche et s'était changée, revêtue d'un débardeur et d'un jean noir et flanquée de ses irremplaçables rangers. Satchi buvait un café et faisait l'inventaire de la trousse de secours sur la table de la cuisine, Bepo regardait un par un les innombrables disques sur l'immense étagère du salon, tout en taquinant l'escargo-gramophone.<p>

Law était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les pieds sur la table basse du salon, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et son bonnet tacheté bouffant sur le visage. Il semblait somnoler légèrement. Lara s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé voisin à côté de lui.

- Je vous remercie… pour ma jambe, lui dit-elle calmement.

Le supernova souleva son bonnet d'une main et ouvrit son œil droit pour la regarder.

On n'est plus très douée avec les gens, on dirait, lui lança-t-il, un brin cynique.

- Ça fait trois ans maintenant que je n'ai parlé à personne excepté à mon chien, alors… je suppose que oui...

Une longue minute passa pendant laquelle les deux protagonistes ne dirent rien, s'accommodant de ce silence. Puis Lara continua.

- Satchi m'a dit que vous aviez entendu mon message à la radio. D'où sortez-vous ? Et pourquoi être venus jusqu'ici ?

Law sortit un papier de sa poche qui ressemblait à un morceau de coupure de presse et le lui tendit. La marine le prit dans ses mains, et commença à le lire.

- Pfff… Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait parlé à la presse, rumina-t-elle en posant sur la table basse le fameux article du Grandline Times sur le docteur Vegapunk. Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi Trafalgar Law a fait le déplacement jusqu'à moi.

Le jeune homme s'avança, posant ses coudes sur ses jambes, tout en croisant les mains. Il la regardait avec des yeux de prédateur… Il décida de la tester.

- Qui est Samuel ? questionna-t-il sournoisement.

La situation de la veille lui revint comme un flash. La jeune femme piqua immédiatement un fard mais ne voulait pas baisser les yeux face à ce jeune et ténébreux pirate. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée la veille au soir et qui l'avait ramenée chez elle, en plus de la soigner. Il avait les cartes en mains et voulait clairement la déstabiliser avec cette question.

Cela ne vous regarde pas ! lâcha-t-elle, soudainement sur la défensive.

- Je vous trouve très désagréable, docteur Jones D. Lara, et la manière dont vous traitez vos hôtes depuis votre réveil est moyennement appréciable. Vous aviez peut-être vos habitudes de cheftaine avec les soldats de la marine, mais sachez qu'il n'en sera pas de même avec moi et que ma patience a largement atteint ses limites. Il est inutile de croiser le fer inutilement, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

Même si elle éprouvait une furieuse envie de lui coller une baffe, Lara admit qu'il avait raison et par respect pour ce que Satchi et Bepo avaient fait pour elle jusqu'à présent, elle serra les dents, se radoucit légèrement et finit par lui répondre.

- Mon mari…

- Et Sara ?

À ce moment précis, Bepo fit tomber un vinyle au sol et une photographie glissa de la pochette, s'arrêtant aux pieds de Lara. Law ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Je suis désolé ! dit Bepo, se confondant pour la énième fois en excuses. Lara ramassa la photo et sourit. On y voyait justement sa fille en train d'embrasser un homme-poisson.

- Cette petite fille est adorable, tenta l'ours pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Sara… Elle s'appelait Sara et c'était ma fille.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà ! un peu de suspense pour la semaine prochaine ^^, j'espère que vous avez aimé ;) ***<em>**

**_Golgo_**


End file.
